Let the Citamatic Records Show
by Rubber Duck Investagation
Summary: Reapers have been dreaming of their pasts lately and nothing good has been coming out of it. Will secrets that laid in their dark pasts prevent them from being who they are today? Will they finally realize emotions of love? Will relationships be broken?
1. The Past of the First Reaper

Note from Author: Sorry for not working on Grell's Christmas Carol, I had this idea and wanted to get it down before I forget. I promise I'll get back to work on GCC and post the next chapter.

WilliamxGrell, EricxAlan, Ronaldx? ? ?: there's going to be a lot going on so don't think this chapter is the begining and end! There's more to come!

* * *

><p>"Mummy! Dad! Where are you? !"<p>

The shouts of a child were lost in a crowd of people on a cold winter's afternoon. A blizzard was on it's way and everyone was rushing to get inside their warm, safe homes. "Mummy! I can't see you! Where are you? !" the screams grew louder but no one this boy called mother answered his call. He was alone and the worst type of alone too: alone in a crowd of strangers. Pale hands wrapped in fingerless gloves wrapped around the boy's mouth as he screamed again, hoping with all his heart that he would be heard.

Light snowflakes dropped onto the dark hair and stuck like ice crystals to the window, his fingers turning slightly blue from the bitter cold, his cheeks a light pink from his hard breathing and constant screaming. His dark brown eyes watered when he found that no one had answered his last call, the tears overflowed slightly but he wiped them away quickly as he walked along the bustling street, looking up at the people passing by him if he knew any one of them. Sadly his luck was never any good, every face belonged to an unknown merchant or a noble with his family, all heading for their homes. He didn't even know how to reach home from where he was, being in a part of town that he had never ventured to before. He only turned his head for a minute to gaze upon some toys a stand was selling, the next thing he knew was that both his parents were gone from his sight.

"Mum- AH!" in the middle of his next call, he was shoved into the snow covered path face first, resulting in his glasses bending out of terrible shape. The boy sniffled as he attempted to get back on his feet. Pedestrians only trampled over him as if he was part of the pavement itself. They stepped onto his fragile back and easily breakable legs and feet. He screamed out in pain as he tried to whither away from them all, only getting himself more crushed and with a bloody nose. "...mu...mummy..." he whimpered as he took off the broken glasses, the glass was cracked and the frames were bent out of proportion. Stuffing them into his ragged coat's pocket, he continued to fight the battle of being able to stand.

_Stomp! Crack! Step! Break! Trample!_

He found no victory this day, his battle ending himself in a bloody broken mess now unable to get up at all, he laid with his cheek pressed against the snow as people continued to run him over. As the number of people died out, so did his conscious. The world became to grow blurrier and blurrier until nothing but darkness crowded his closed eyes.

* * *

><p>"<strong>GAH!<strong>"

_Crack! _

"That's only twenty five kid! You're only half way there!" a hooded man shouted as he cracked a whip against the teenager's back for the twenty sixth time.

He was completely stripped down to only flesh and bone, his hands tied from a rope that was secured on the high ceiling, his feet/ankles were bound against the wall. Several welts were across his back, ass, neck, and legs. When the whip went against his already damaged skin, his head whipped back as he gave out a scream.

How could he have ended up like this? All he did was smile at his Master and now here he was, being punished with fifty lashes to his backside. After the three years he's been here, he's never been punished the way he was-

"**CHRIST!**" he felt another welt develop on his neck, interrupting his thoughts completely. He kept his head back, trying to protect his neck from being lashed out anymore.

"What do you think you're doing boy? ! Punishment is punishment! No trying to save any part of your body!" another man grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward, exposing his neck completely. The hooded man cracked his whip in the air before beating down on the teenager once again. Soon there was only the need for one more whip and his body was shaking entirely from pain and cold. He wanted this to be over with, he wished in his mind that the wounds won't prevent him from working, and he wished that his Mother and Father would never _ever _see him the way he was now. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, his pride was gone, every emotion but hate and pain remained in his broken soul.

With a final cry, the last of the lashes was given on the back of his legs and he gave a slight sigh of relief, knowing that it was over for now. He knew why there was punishment, it was there to make sure you learned your lesson and that you won't make the mistake again. He defiantly learned his lesson now: no more smiling, it would only lead him to where he was now, tied up and being whipped across his back painfully. It was somewhere where he never wanted to find himself again.

He closed his eyes as he felt hands untie the ropes at his ankles and soon the one at his wrists, the man let him fall onto the ground in a crippled mess. He felt a small, cold metal fall onto his back.

"Here's your damn glasses boy, be grateful we didn't brake them." the man laughed as he and his partner walked away from the scene, not giving him the courtesy to cover the boy with a blanket or help him to his feet. He laid there while his back bled onto the stainless marble floor he had thoroughly cleaned earlier that morning. He bet to himself that he was going to have to clean it again tomorrow or later tonight for that matter. Nothing seemed to be going right the day he woke up in this grand estate, his fingers bandages as well as other parts of his body. He found a new pair of glasses resting next to him. At first he thought he found himself in a good place, but once he was healed and ready to work, everyday was a living nightmare. He would clean everything from the curtains to the bedsheets, and even cook a meal every once in a while even though he had never cooked anything in his life before.

"...I hate it here... why did I have to get trapped here? Why is God toying with my life...?" he rasped as the puddle of blood grew around him. Like that one afternoon, darkness crept in from the corner of his eyes until it was all he saw. He was alone again, alone in a large home with several servents running around and only one noble to serve. Nothing to him added up anymore, it was the times like this when he thought himself better off dead.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Spears! Mr. Spears! Sir? ! Are you in? !"<p>

William T. Spears slowly awoke from him slumber, somewhere where he though the last place he would like to be asleep. He opened his eyes partly as he looked down on what he had fallen asleep on. Below him was a small pile of paperwork he had been working on that night. Now it was completely covered in tears and drool. Tears? William asked himself mentally as he propped up into a sitting position, his back cracking loudly as he did so. He knew he was working very late last night and had nearly finished with anything, it wasn't like him to fall asleep right in the middle of it all. His head pounded as the knocking on the door continued. Despite his messy hair, unkempt shirt and tie, he allowed the man to enter his office as if William had gone to work at a normal time instead of being there all night long.

Alan Humphries walked through the office door, his hair combed to perfection and his shirt clearly had been just ironed to a firm press. "Mr. William, I have the paperwork from yesterday and Eric's too. He's feeling unwell so I... he told me to bring his down for him. He's going to take a day or two off until he feels better." he said handing his boss two folders with the required paperwork needed with the souls the two must have collected.

"Yes yes, I will note that Mr. Humphries, thank you for turning in the work." William muttered as he placed them into a filing cabinet.

"Mr. Spears? Are you feeling alright as well? You don't look very well today. Your hair seems unkempt and your top is a bit of a mess." Alan pointed out softly as he looked over the dark haired shinigami.

"I'm fine Mr. Humphries, just a bit of a late start for me today is all, go on with your work and your required souls for today. And if you could convince Mr. Sutcliff in turning his work before heading out I will be delighted." he stated as he sat back in his swivel chair and looked through his personal drawers for a comb or something to fix his hair with.

"Not to be nosy sir but... did you spend the night in here? You have ink smudges all over your left cheek."

Without a reply, William looked into a mirror placed on the wall and sure enough there it was, words smudged onto his cheek from the work he had been sleeping on. "Eh hem... well thank you Mr. Humphries for pointing it out. With that being said, you may carry on with your day as well as I do to mine." he went back to searching for a comb to fix his hair, he would not walk out of his office to go and buy his morning coffee with the way he looked. He knew well enough so many people would get the wrong idea about what happened and none of them would believe if he told them he had slept in his office. Until he looked like his normal self, he would not let anyone else enter his office or let himself leave.

"Alright... good day Mr. Spears." the chocolate haired shinigami bowed slightly before leaving the office, closing the door behing him firmly.

Just the sounding of the door made William grab his head in pain, so after coffee he would have to run to his flat and grab some pain killers so he could go on with the day's work. With his papers he worked on last night all crumbly and wet now, he would have to rewrite them on clean paper. Going in front of the wall hung mirror, he fixed his hair with a few simple strokes of the comb, placed it back where he always kept it, and left his office for a cup of coffee, surely after one he would be able to stay awake... at least until that night where probably more paperwork was going to wait for him.

William walked down the hallways of the offices and down several flights of stairs. The whole time, he couldn't keep himself from recalling the dream he was experiencing until he had woken up. He knew the boy in the dream was him, but did all of that really happen to him? His life as a human was over three hundred years ago, any memory he had of it was foggy and unclear. All he could remember was that he didn't have parents for his teenage and adult years and how he worked for a noble. He couldn't remember how he died, but the one thing he remembered clearly was the strict rules of the house and emotions never came across a servant's face. That'll explain the last part of his dream where he was being whipped and why he acted like he did now, but it left William with many questions to ponder about. After a while of walking, he reached the cafeteria where breakfast was being served. It was mainly empty and most people were finishing up their drinks and meals while chatting with friends and coworkers.

Without giving things a second thought about the dream or the fact that tears were falling from his eyes when woke up, he went up to counter and prepared his usual concoction for coffee, adding just a hint more sugar for good measure of staying awake. Even with many open tables and seats, he paid for his coffee and left the room, not buying any breakfast which was unlike him (he always scolded Grell for spending his money on clothes and things instead of food). He went out the doors and across the courtyard to where the building was that held the flats to the shinigami who worked out in the field collecting souls. Another building was for the medical reapers and anyone else who worked there and there was also a building for the shinigami who were considered elders and were of extreme high rank, they would also usually give out the orders of souls and keep things in order. William made his way up the stairs of the Dispatch building to more near the top floor where his flat was located, higher ranked shinigami had rooms on the top floors. But before William could get to the fifth floor, he had to stop in his tracks when he heard someone call out his name.

"William senpai! William senpai wait!"

Without even having to turn around, he knew strait away who it was- Ronald Knox. He never knew if he should like this shinigami or not, he gave his full respect to him, copying his dress style minus the shoes and glasses, but he was still close friends to Grell, acting almost similar flamboyant shinigami except that Ronald was more into women than men. "Ronald Knox, what is it?" he asked coldly, without facing the blonde reaper.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Alan senpai said you were in your office but when I checked you weren't there so I was going to check your flat!" he panted, he ran up every flight of stairs and every hallway to find his senpai. "I got orders that we need to go out and get some souls, they told me to go get you because you have to come with me, he also told me that one reaper can't do it by themselves. Grell senpai is already out, Alan senpai is busy, and Eric senpai is sick which kinda left you William senpai." he babbled, holding out a file to William.

He quickly took it from him and skimmed through the papers inside, there were a lot of souls here all scuelded to die about the same time in the same place. He didn't need a second thought that this job needed at least two reapers- it was a most likely outcome that a demon wouild be lurking about wanting a taste at some or even all of the souls. "Fine, I'll come with you. Are you ready to leave now?"

"Of course I am Senpai! But are you? You look like you had a hangover this morning."

"I'm fine, just a late start is all." he finished whatever coffee was left in his cup and threw the cup in the wastebasket. "Let's go Ronald Knox, get this over as quickly as possible to prevent any overtime."

* * *

><p>The two reapers walked slowly up a stoned path past sharp, iron gates. A run down factory sat in the middle of a lot full of debris and over grown dead grass reached up to William's knees. A polluted stream ran along side the west side of the building under the running wheel that powered any machines running inside. To any outsider, one would think that the building was well abandoned, but this factory was still active and working it's employees to the bone. From where William stood, he could here faint screaming from the inside and could make out a reddish glow from the few windows. So that was it, a meltdown at a factory and practically everyone perishes because they're employer is so much of a slave driver that he only cared for his own safety. It was a safe bet that he took whatever money there was and ran out of there, locking in his employees from the inside. "Typically humans, selfish and cold hearted. Now Knox, let's get those souls before they burn up in flames or a demon comes." he walked up the stoned path toward the double doors leading into the building.<p>

"William senpai don't go yet!" Ronald, death scythe swung over his back with one arm, ran after Will. "I got a bad feeling I don't think you should go in there!"

"Ronald Knox, it's perfectly fine. Yes there could be a few fires and some falling beams. If we are careful than neither of us will be hurt. Try to understa-"

"That's not what I meant senpai! I mean I think there's a-"

"Knox would you please calm done! There's nothing in there and we're going to be perfectly alright." he swung open the doors to show only the mass chaos of people either trying to help a dying worker, squished under a beam that fell from the roof, or squirming around on the ground- body fully engulfed in flames. "See? Nothing to worry about." he turned around to face Knox and to show the inside of the area, however Ronald was still several yards away from everything. "Now would you please come over-"

"SENPAI BEHIND YOU!" Ronald had a look of complete fear etched into his features as he stared at something just past his dark haired senpai. As soon as William turned around, a sharp pain went shooting through his chest causing him to scream out in pain and drop his death scythe. When he looked down to see what caused his pain, he saw a clawed hand going through his chest and out his back side, going through his lungs and most likely poking his heart. It hurt for him to breath and move, he stood completely still and breathed as little as possible. He only tilted his head up to see what exactly the arm was attached to. He was disgusted at what he saw- a demon in his true form.

"Sen-senpai! I'll help you just stay still adn I'll-"

"SHUT UP PRICK!" the demon shouted, glaring over William's head to glare at the young shinigami. "You move a damn muscle and your senpai ain't gonna be around another second!"

"..." Ronald instantly obeyed and backed down, taking several steps back and placing the lawn mower onto the ground and out of his reach to show the demon he was no threat at the moment.

"Now now two reapers are interrupting my meal? Didn't your mother always tell you how rude it is to interrupt things? But perhaps that was from years and years ago when people were civalized- now everyone is barbaric in his own way!" he was laughing madly as he twisted his hand inside Will's chest, a smirk growing wide when he heard more groans and screams coming from the reaper's mouth.

The pain was something intolerable and something William had only felt once before so many years ago, only to be remembered now in this moment. It was a painful memory that all reapers forget first: their death.

* * *

><p>William was alone in the hallway, dusting the various pieces of decorations and trinkets and of course, the grandfather clock. He had been working in this household for many years now, he was ten when he was first here, now he was at least twenty eight years old. It has also been thirteen years since the last time he smiled, a stoic look was glued on his face, not to be changed by any reasons. He kept a monotoned voice, only perhaps once in a blue moon would it have any emotion in it at all. Even by himself he would speak in a single toned voice.<p>

"Spears! Lord Rae wishes to see you in his chambers." the butler of the household ran up to Will, a slight panic on his face as he looked at Will.

"Why? What could he want from me? You serve to his every need, I am here to simply care for the house itself."

"He's on his deathbed and wishes for you to be at his side. He bore no children so he needs someone there- he requests it be you."

"Me?" he almost sounded shocked that this heartless old man could want William at his side at death, nothing added up in his mind and he was curious as to why he wanted him there. "I'll be there as quickly as possible, thank you for informing me." he gave a nod to the butler before placing the duster down and taking fast strides to his Master's bedroom. The bedroom was up on the third story and near the end of the hall, almost secluded from the entire house. There were very few other rooms on this floor, only a W.C., the Master's bedroom, his personal study, an office for meeting with guests, and a large balcony to view the backyard. William opened the door slowly, poking his head in to look inside.

There was Lord Rae, laying in his large canopy bed with flowers spread out around the bedroom and a painting of him in his younger days propped against the end of the bed. Lord Rae himself was fragile looking and more pale than William has ever saw him before. He looked completely defenceless and weak, unable to even to get himself in a proper sitting position, he was placed up against a dozen pillows to have him sit up just slightly. He lifted a skinny arm and waved his hand, asking William to come to his side.

The dark haired man nodded and walked slowly into the room, closing the door firmly behind him before walking to the old man's side. He sat on a chair that was prepared next to the bed; Lord Rae held out a hand to William, he knew what coming so he took the elder's hand and held it loosely. It was usually the final moment in a man's life where he would hold his sons hand and wait for death to play it's role. "...Will...William... I.. I..." the man coughed, blood going past his lips and staining the white covers of the bed. "...I love you... I love you dearly... I'm...I'm very... I was always... I was always pleased when I...when I walked out of this room and saw-saw all your work... I never smiled though... i couldn't... I lost that ability long ago... I envy all who could smile but... your smile is so beautiful...so so so very beautiful..." he gaze shifted from the wall across the room to face William. "...I...I beg of you... let me- let me see that smile of yours one more time... I want to leave this world seeing an angel smile..." he rasped, staring blankly into Will's dark brown eyes that were behind rather thick lences.

William looked back with a blank expression. Smile? Could he even do that anymore? He hasn't smiled in so many years being too afraid to do so, if he were too now would it even come out right? He couldn't disobey this man after all he has done and the fact it was a dying wish. But William couldn't smile, he would be breaking the rules of no smiling if he did.

The desperate look the man was giving him soon grew into a glare and a look of dissatisfaction. "We-well Spears? Can't...can't you smile for a dying man? I...I asked you to smile!" he spoke in a panted yell as his hidden left arm shook.

"...I am afraid, my Lord, I cannot smile anymore. You broke my soul and my smile was broken with it. I'm sorry for not granting your wish." William apologized, still keeping the monotone voice.

"Can-can you at least look...look sad? ! You look like you- you look like you don't even care about my death after all I gave you!" the hidden hand was suddenly brought up, bringing a large dagger down upon William's chest, strait through his heart. His white shirt was instantly stained crimson and it leached through the cotton material, making the stain bigger and bigger. He gasped and panted, the color instantly draining from his face as more blood poured out of him. As he fell forward, he witnessed through blurry vision Lord Rae fall back to his own death, bringing the knife down through William's skin and organs as he arm dropped. The last things he could remember seeing was a man in all black and long silver hair, holding a rather large sickle decorated in skulls standing by the window.

* * *

><p>William stared now at the demon, his eyes playing rather sick jokes on him. The face of the demon change into that of the old man's, at first they stayed long and changed little. Soon they changed quickly and stayed all too a short of time. It wasn't long until the faces blended together and William saw that this was the man that tortured him so many years ago. He was a demon all along was he? He remembered one rumor that the Undertaker had judged a demon's soul once, something no other reaper has done before and still to this day the Undertaker is still the only shinigami to collect a demon's soul. Then why was this man here? Was he dead like William saw that day or was the Undertaker simply there to collect William's soul?<p>

"...what's wrong William? Maybe if you can _smile _for me then I'll let you live..." the creature whispered, driving his hand further into William. He felt his lungs rip and being flooded by his bodies fluids. He couldn't stay awake, it was too hard at this point and the pain was too much to bare. "...smile William...smile for me...smile... William...smile..."

The words whispered to him remained in his head as he felt himself fall forward and darkness crowding his vision.

"SENPAI! WILLIAM SENPAI!" he lastly heard Ronald's broken screams as everything soon grew quiet and blackness was everything he saw.


	2. Before the Accident for Ronald Knox

"SENPAI! WILLIAM SENPAI!" Ronald shouted over the laughs of the demon who threw William down and over to the field of over grown grass. He heard the thud when William hit the solid ground. In his head, he prayed to the higher gods that he could carry his senpai back home and that he could take out this demon, on top of collecting of any souls that were left. "You-you bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!" he lifted his lawn mower and started it up, the blades running as fast as they could. He pointed the bottom toward the demon and ran towards it.

"Pathetic really, did William train you to be so weak?" the demon tisked and as soon as Ronald was close enough to hit him, the demon stepped off to the side to let Ronald run inside the burning building. He watched as he fumbled inside, tripping over boards and bodies, nearly dropping his oddly shaped death scythe. "C'mon kid, you're wasting my time. There's a whole feast of souls here and I'm going to eat every last one of 'em!" he mocked as he went inside the building after Knox.

Ronald got back to his feet and stood firmly toward the demon, like William he detested demons only not as much. But he had a reason to hate this one in particular, hate him with a firey passion. He pointed the bottom on his scythe back at him, glaring at him under the large framed glasses he wore. He ran back toward him swinging widely at him again and again, each time missing because the demon was easily able to dodge the blonde's attacks. He would roll his lawn mower over the floor before lifting it and swinging it down at the demon. He would go at every angle at different speeds, hoping to throw him off and eventually hit him.

"Trying the same things again and again kid? ! When are you going to learn it won't work? !" he laughed madly, taking a few steps closer to the blonde shinigami after dodging yet another attack.

Ronald stepped back and near a burning crate, he was right, doing the same thing again and again won't do him any good. He looked around the demon for anything that could help him kill the thing quickly. He looked up to see a large beam ready to fall from the ceiling almost over his own head. It was dangling by a few loose nails, most likely to fall at any minute or even second. "You're right demon, I can't just do the same tricks over and over, how boring would that be?" he played along with him, walking over to the metal staircase leading to the second floor, the demon followed every so slowly, stopping in the place Ronald was standing in from the beginning.

"What are you playing at reaper? If you're trying to bring down an attack it won't work. I can dodge your attack no matter what angle you bring it down as or how high it is." he smirked dangerously as his eyes watched the blonde go up the stairs. He took several large steps toward him and slashed out at the back of Ronald's thigh. Instantly, blood pooled out of the young shinigami, any color in his skin disappeared in only a few moments and he fell at the foot of the stairs, panting and holding the handle of his scythe loosely, his eyes murky instead of a stunning green. "Now now, I can't let you take my meal away, so why not lay there to die as I enjoy myself?" he kicked Knox in the side roughly a couple of times before going to the closest body. he put his lips against the corpse's and drank her soul quickly, not caring on savoring the flavor. He made his way around the room and finally ended at the place under the loose beam.

Ronald stared up the stairs weakly, he had to get to the top and jump off to cut anything holding the beam. While the demon was distracted with feeding on the numerous souls, Ronald slowly crawled up the stairs, his lawn mower clanging up every step. One step, then two, three, four, soon it was ten, and at what seemed like forever he made up all sixteen stairs and after another forever, he got up on his feet. He leaned against the blazing brick wall to catch his breath.

The demon looked up slightly from his spot, eyeing the reaper with a mocking face. "Even after that you're still going to try the same shit again?" it was obvious he was laughing at Knox.

"Who said _I_ was attacking you, hm?" with a slight push off the wall with whatever energy was left in his body, he sprinted to the railing and jumped onto the edge of the the railing, then leaping off the bar and up to the soon to falling beam. He had his scythe aiming directly at it, ready to pierce through anything that kept it onto the ceiling. Only, by the time he go there- he realized the whole part of the ceiling would collapse with it and possible crushing him as well. But it was already too late, the blades of his lawn mower cut through everything and the beam came flying down at the demon.

"That's seriously it? ! After that graceful leap that's all you do reaper? !" he laughed widely easily avoiding being crushed by the beam. He looked back up at the falling Knox as well as the falling cieling. Everything was suddenly crushing down on him, he held his hands up in defence to protect his face.

Unfortunately for Ronald, he fell strait onto the claws of the demon, them going through his stomach. He was lucky only one hand went through his body; he screamed out in pain as his death scythe fell to the ground next to them. More and more of the roof fell down on top of them until they were completely buried in debris. Screams were heard from any living workers and Ronald himself. He could nothing from under the things he was buried in, only a few spots were open and all he could see there were violent flames from the fire that was still burning. Everything went fuzzy and loud, soon quiet and gone.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, are we going to a party?" a young Ronald Knox swung his feet while sitting on the cusion inside a carridge, his legs still too short to touch the bottom. Large blue eyes looked up at the woman sitting across from him. She had light hair and dark eyes and smiled warmly at Ronald. "Of course we are dear, where else would we be going at this hour? And why else would I dress like this and you so nicely?" she wore a long blue dress with no sleeves and long white gloves that ended at elbows, her hair pulled up into a high loose bun with two strands of hair framing her heart shaped face.<p>

"I'm just making sure Mommy, I never been to a party before, this'll be my first one!" he beamed a childish smile and closed his eyes. He was dressed in black shorts with high socks and oxfords that were tied neatly in a perfect bow. His top was dressed in a white dress shirt and a navy blue coat that dangled at about his thighs. A simple bow was worn at his neck that was also tied to perfection.

"You're ten now Ronald, I think it's time you get to experience a party first hand. You'll be going to them quite a lot, I want to spend time with you, as well as you making some friends." she explained as the carriage was pulled up into the front of a grand estate. Ronald gulped before the footman opened the door, helping his mother out first before he got out himself. "Now be a gentleman Ronald, escort your mother inside." she smiled as Ronald took her arm and escorted her inside.

Once in and announced, his mother went over to a few friends of hers and introduced Ronald to them, although he hid behind his mother, blushing from shyness. "...he-hello..." he whispered bashfully, keeping his face hidden from the strangers.

They laughed warmly. "Oh he's a darling Lily! You have a good kid on your hands." one of the men pointed out as he handed her a glass of wine. "Before you know it, he'll find a woman and settle down with her."

"He's only ten Raphael! Let him enjoy his childhood and let me enjoy his company!" Lily scolded playfully and laughed as well. "Ronald, go get yourself some water, maybe play with some of the other children here."

"But...but mommy... what if I loose you?" he looked up at her sadly.

"I'll be right here when you come back, don't worry dear."

Ronald nodded and stepped away from his mother cautiously, going to where they were serving drinks. He got on his tiptoes and got himself a cup of punch. The first taste was strong and fruity, but it didn't taste like punch. Ronald didn't care, it still tasted amazing. He quickly finished his glass and placed it back down on the table, his head spinning slightly.

"Hey! That's a grown up drink mister! What in the world do you think you're doing drinking some of that" he looked behind him to see a young girl the same age as he was. She had a short pink dress with long sleeves and long brunette hair tied back with a large ribbon. Her gloved hands rested on her hips and her pale lips came to a pout directed at him.

"Uh...um... I didn't know... I thought it was juice..." Ronald said, quickly turning his head away from the girl.

"Juice? The only thing we kids can drink here is water!" she stepped even closer to him. "Let me guess, you're new to the whole party thing aren't you?" she put her arms down so that they rested comfortably at her sides and her pout and angered face came to something more gentle and calm.

"Uh-uh huh..." he nodded, going back to staring at the girl. "...um...um...you look...you look really pretty...what's...what's your name?" he asked bashfully but taking a tiny step closer to her as well.

"Me? Oh! I'm Daisy! Daisy King, my dad is throwing the party." she informed him quickly, blushing herself. "So... what's yours?"

"Ron-Ronald... Ronald Knox..." he always thought he had a strange name, so he felt almost uncomfortable saying it out loud.

"Ronald? I've never heard that name before- so I'll call you Ronnie okay? You can't say no." she smiled and giggled.

"Su-sure um okay... you can call me that." his blush deepened when she held a hand out to him.

"Want to go out and dance with me? I'm sure you'll have fun, and stop being so shy! This is a social party so you gotta have fun!"

"Oh! Yeah, I'll-I'll dance but... I'm not very good." he took her hand anyway and she lead him out to the dance floor.

"I'll teach you so don't worry." she put one of his hands on her waist and put her hand on his shoulder, their other hands were out and holding each other. "Now take a step forward and I'll follow you, try to move with the music."

Ronald nodded and tried doing so, watching some of the other guests dancing as he tried to dance with Daisy. He took a step forward, then back, a bit to the side and turning slightly.

"There you go! You're a fine dancer Ronnie!" she smiled and followed his every movement. There were a few moments of foot stepping and loosing place, but it went pretty well. They danced together through several songs, Ronald getting better with each one. It was soon a very natural movement for him and simple steps and turns, he didn't dare try any complicated moves the adults were doing. After a while, Daisy yawned and rested her head on Ronald's shoulder. "...after this dance... you wanna take a break? I'm getting kinda tired..." she giggled softly and pressed herself more again Knox. He smiled and held her closer. "Alright... we'll get a snack and sit down." he told her softly as he steps slowed to a waltz.

This was Ronald's first love.

* * *

><p>Over the next parties Ronald went to, he would always try to find Daisy and most of the time was able to find her and dance the night away with her. This night in particular, when Ronald was about fifteen years old, he wanted nothing more to hold Daisy, kiss her, and just to make love with her. When he was sure his mother wasn't looking, he asked Daisy if they could go up to her bedroom. With a heavy blush, the brunette nodded (the party was once again held at her house). They snuck away upstairs, closing and locking the door behind them.<p>

"... I love you Daisy... I really do and... I want to do this with you, I want you to be mine." his hands wrapped around her waist and held her close his his body, kissing her neck softly.

"...hnmmm... I... I really love you too Ronnie..." she gasped as her hands grasped onto the back of his jacket and titling her head to the right, giving him more access to her neck, moaning slightly when he nipped right behind her ear.

He lead her to the bed and laid her carefully, instantly, he began to strip her down starting with her dresses, then her gloves and stocking, ending with removing her bra and panties. For a moment, all he did was stare down at her body taking in how lovely she looked before going down to place heated kissed everywhere on her body.

He didn't know where his pleasure began and where it ended, where hers began or ended- everything was mixed together so her pleasure was his and his pleasure was hers. It was the most amazing feeling when he pumped in and out of her body, loving every moan that was drawn out from her mouth, it was all so beautiful and wonderful. Her climax however, was the most enjoyable sight he ever saw. Her lips were parted in a silent scream, she rocked against him widely, and her walls clamped tightly around his shaft until she laid limp under him. He rode out whatever he could before filling her with his hot seed, anything else seeped out and trickled down her thighs. He collapsed on top on top of her and kissed her softly. "...I...I love you Daisy..."

"...hnmmm...I... I love you too Ronnie..." she panted, trying to recollect herself. For several minutes, both of them laid there, trying to regain control of their breathing and getting down from their high. "...we-we better go downstairs...huh?" she asked looking up at him with love filled in her eyes. Knox nodded and pulled out of her slowly, collecting their clothes and helping her dress before dressing himself. They fixed themselves as best as possible before leaving her room, hand in hand with smiles etched into their lips.

"Ronald there you are!" his mother came over to him as he and Daisy got to the bottom of the stairs. "It's time to go dear, it's rather late even for me." she laughed and smiled sweetly to Ronald.

"Right, I'll see you again Daisy." he kissed her cheek in a friendly matter as he went to his mother's side. "Alright, ready."

She noded and the two went outside, going into the carriage and sitting opposite of each other. The reins were whipped and they were on their way home in the dark streets on London. It was silent between the two until Lily spoke. "You love her don't you?"

"Mother?"

"You love Daisy, I know you do." she smiled softly to Ronald, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"...I do... I love her a lot..." he looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright dear, I'm not mad at you for loving anyone. I want to tell you that you must take care of this woman and love her with everything you have. Promise you will?"

"Of course! I'll love her no matter what!" he stated boldly, looking up at his mother.

"That's good Ronald... you'll be a fine man one day." the carriage suddenly bounced widely, both of the passengers hitting their heads on the ceiling of the inside. "Ah! What the hell? !" Lily shouted before before her question was answered, the carriage was turning quickly onto it's side. It was a huge mess, two carriages crashed into each other and over turned.

People on the streets were standing in shock at the sight, the carriage on the bottom was nearly crushed by the second one, they thought that no one survived this crash if they were in the bottom one- however one man was alive but only just. His head was cut open and his skull was cracked, his brain drooping slightly out of his blonde locks.

"Someone get a medic! He needs professional help!"

"Someone is on their way! He'll be here in any minute!"

"Ronald Knox! Ronald Knox!"

* * *

><p>"Ronald! Knoxie~! C'mon wake up!" the calls of a familiar flamboyant shinigami filled Ronald's ears. His eyes cracked open to about half way as he looked up at his red haired senpai. Everything was blurry around him and his body ached all over. He suddenly remember, he was out with William on a mission and he was hurt by a demon. "Wait...wait... William-William senpai!" Knox shot up into a sitting position, the pain going through him again only at a higher rate.<p>

"Knoxie~ Lay down! The doctor said you shouldn't be getting up like that yet!" Grell Sutcliff whined as he pushed Ronald back onto the bed and into a laying position. "You had me sooooo worried! Alan noticed that the two of you weren't back even though you were out for hours! Eric and I decided to go and look for the both of you!" he whined and sat on the bed with Ronald, keeping a hand on the boy's chest so he wouldn't sit up again.

"...you and...and Eric senpai?" Ronald asked staring up ta Grell, was he really gone for that long? It only seemed like a few minutes before he blacked out.

"Yeah, we had to go out and save both of your sorry asses." a taller shinigami with messy blonde hair on one side and dark hair in cornets on the other stepped out from behind a corner with a smaller reaper with chocolate hair and a broach instead of the common tie.

"Eric senpai! Alan senpai!" Ronald cried out, looking at the two close reapers as Grell placed his glasses on.

"When Grell and I found that place, he smelled the blood and death right away. He went inside to search for you guys and I check around outside. Found Spears in a really bloody mess with a gaping hole in his chest. I picked him up and his scythe and went inside with Grell to help him find you." he shrugged walking over to his bed and sitting on an empty one next to it. "I found a giant pile of boards and other shit and Grell trying to take the stuff away. I looked over him and firstly saw the demon dead under you and claw going strait through your stomach."

Grell nodded in agreement. "You were really pale too Knoxie and then we saw the gash on your back leg, I picked you up and the two of us got both of you back as fast as we could. Oooooh~ you were both so close to dying that I couldn't help but cry! When we got you to the operating portion here they said both of your records started playing and I thought I was gonna loose both of you~" Grell sobbed bending down to hug Knox. "Willu's still in surgery and you just came out an hour ago~ You lost so much blood Knoxie that the three of us donated to help you pull through!" he let go of the blonde and pulled out his sleeve, showing a red bandage on the inside of his arm. Eric and Alan did the same and there too were bandages. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Knoxie! I thought you were a goner~" he started sobbing again and holding Ronald who smiled and patted his senpai's head.

"Alright alright... I'll be more careful from now on okay? I promise." he said, trying to be louder than Grell's cries.

"Good! Good Knoxie!" he wiped away tears and pulled away, sitting up and properly like a lady.

"Ronald, there were no souls left when Eric and Grell got there, they said there was almost no sign of life other than from William- san and you." Alan brought up. "... I don't think any of us want to break the news to Mr. Spears about the demon eating all the souls." he frowned slightly, trying not to imagine William's face if he found out, he'd probably pop a vein or something.

"Ah shit... forgot all about that." Eric rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably as Alan sat down next to him. "Well, the bastard isn't going to be awake for a while so... guess we got time to think up of something. He knows that he couldn't have collected them since he was well, gaping hole and sprawled on the floor. He should at least think that a newbie shouldn't have taken down a demon easily without some kind of serious damage done to him. Spears is a smart guy, a rotten slave driver, but smart. He'll probably figure it out on his own yeah?"

The three other reapers nodded, knowing William for the past so many years it was obvious that he could come to conclusions quickly- most of the time them being completely accurate.

"Excuse me sirs?" a female reaper in all white and a nurse's bonnet walked slowly over to the group of Dispatchers.

"Hey Lucy, everything okay?" Ronald asked, giving her a smirk like he did with mainly every girl in the whole reaper system in London.

"Yes... well- yes and no. Good news and bad news sort of deal." she blushed lightly at his smirk, he could just so cute sometimes!

"Well, it's been a pretty shitty day, lay out the good news for us would you?" Eric asked, leaning against the headboard of the bed, pulling Alan a bit with him.

"Of course Mr. Slingby." she nodded and went a bit closer to them. "Mr. Spears just got out of surgery and he's going to recover just fine but..."

"OH~ Please do tell me what happened to my Willu~ I can't stand not knowing if he'll make it or not!" Grell whined and pretended to cry, although he truly was worried if William was going to be alright.

"Mr. Sutcliff please! I just said he's going to alright!" she shouted, waving her hands and shushing the red haired reaper. "The bad news is that it's going to be quite a while before he can get out of bed and even work. This usually isn't a problem because with regular Dispatchers they could rest here without everyone going into much chaos. But Mr. Spears is an Officer and Head of the Dispatch section. Someone is going to have to be his replacement until he fully recovers."

The group of four grew quiet from any giggles or whispering. Replace William T. Spears? Was that even possible?

Ronald sat up slowly, feeling weak when he was simply laying at the bed, and leaned back against the pillows and headboard. He looked over to Grell, and from what he saw was the Grell was thinking hard. A finger on the bottom of his lip and his eyes looking up slight as though the answer would appear before them in the air.

"...well, I don't know about you guys... but I'm thinking Alan here should replace Spears." Eric broke the silence and all eyes were on him and his young reaper friend.

"Eric- san! Why? ! I can't replace Mr. Spears! No, not at all!" Alan protested, slamming his hands down onto the bed.

"Think about it Alan! There's no way in hell Grell could do it, he'd get everything destroyed in a matter of hours! (Hey!) Oh shut up Grell you know you can't replace Spears!" he spat the last part and rolled his eyes before looking and pointing to Knox. "We have another cripple there and he's still really young, only been here for what? Three four years? And then you all know that I ain't doing it. Alan, you're it by default."

"But...but... I'm no good at leading Eric. I'm too quiet and... small..." Alan hated to admit how weak he could be and would always take his jobs without complaint to prove how strong he was. Maybe if he showed that he was a good leader than everyone would look up to him instead of looking down and pitying him.

"Alan, almost no one here gives a shit about your size. You're orginized and efficent, that's all it really takes to take Spear's place. Besides, it'll be for what, a month? You got this and if you want any help-"

"No, I don't want any help because I can do it by myself Eric! I'm an adult, not a child!" he looked up at the blonde reaper and smiled proudly. "I'll do it, I'll do a good job. Maybe I'll be better than Mr. Spears." he giggled slightly before facing the nurse. "I'll take Mr. Spears's job until he is fully recovered."

"Very well, I will the Elders of the situation. May I get your full name please?" the nurse asked, filling a glass of water next to Knox's bed.

"Alan Humphries." he answered simply, leaning slightly against Eric's shoulder.

"Very well Mr. Humphries. Report to your own office tomorrow and Mr. Spears's usual assignments will be handed to you in order for you to complete them. I'm afraid he won't be awake for about a week though, so you must wait until then for any questions of his work. I can tell you're a smart man, I'm sure you'll make sure everything runs smoothly." she smiled to him and bowed before leaving.

"Well well, look who's got confidence." Ronald teased, his signature cocky grin crossing his lips. "But seriously Alan senpai, William senpai has a _big_ job. You may need some help in the beginning, then you'll get the hang of everything and manage on your own."

The brunette nodded. "...when you put it that way... I guess I may need a bit of help." he went back to looking up at Eric and laying completely in his chest. "...this big guy here's going to do that."

"Ah you're making me blush." Eric joked, kissing the top of Alan's hair. It was obvious to everyone that they were lovers and just not the best of friends. The affection and care they gave each other was stronger than anything anyone had ever seen.

"Well, it's late no?" Grell hummed, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. "I need my beauty sleep and it's far past a women's bedtime~" he got up from the bed and stood, continuing his little stretch routine.

"It is late... maybe we should head up too Alan." Eric offered standing up as well and helping his lover up as well. "You need more rest than any of us, you know how much caffeine Spears takes in an hour." he laughed warmly and started walking out with Grell, who was complaining about how late he had stayed up and that he still needed to wake up at six the next morning.

"Hey...Alan senpai." Ronald asked, laying back down and pulling the covers over his bandaged body.

"Hm? What's wrong Ronald? Something bothering you?" he asked, pivoting to face the young reaper.

"No no... just... don't turn into William senpai okay?" he whispered, putting his glasses on the nightstand.

Alan giggled and smiled softly. "I wouldn't want to turn into him anyway. I'm just doing it to keep things from falling apart, I won't turn into a cold dictator." he knew William wasn't really like that, but it was a running joke through the office.

"Alright, you got a point... but I wanted to warn you anyway." he yawned and closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow. "...good night senpai..."

"Feel better Ronald." Alan said before blowing out a nearby candle and leaving the infirmary to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>Note: Oh I'm so terrible at fight scenes! Please forgive me if it came out crappy! Thank you for the reviews and favs! I'm glad you enjoy this story~<p> 


	3. The Begining of a New Day

"He's waking up! God, I thought we lost him."

"You're being over dramatic, the kid was going to be fine. Head trauma yes, but we got him here quick and sewed him back up."

"Yeah... broken arm and some fractured bones just all over. Internal bleeding too."

"Well, at least we were able to save one of them..."

"Yeah, so... you want to tell him?"

"Ah to hell with it, you know you'll scream it in his face."

The patient whimpered and groaned, cracking open his eyes and to look up at the two doctors standing over him. One was tall with short blonde hair and the other short with long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. He stared up at them with half open eyes, was he in the hospital? The last thing he remembered was bumping his head on the roof before suddenly blacking out.

"Hey kid? You on earth?" the blonde asked, eyeing the boy curiously.

"...um...uh...uh- huh..." he gave a weak nod toward him.

"Good, we want you to hear something and it ain't going to be pretty."

"Huh? Wha-what happen to me? Where's...where's my mother?"

"...well kid, that's what we want to tell you. Your mother is well... up with the angles."

"She-she's what? !" he sat up quickly, fully awake from his coma. "She can't be dead! She promised she'll stay with me all the way!"

"Kid! Calm down! If you exert yourself your stitches will open up! Your mother is gone, up in Heaven! We couldn't save her, only you got it? !" he didn't want to raise his voice but he was quick to temper and breaking the news of death wasn't an easy task, especially when it was to a child. "You suffered from head trauma, a broken arm, several bones fractured, and internal bleeding. After a week's rest we'll send you home. Now lay back down and be quiet." he ordered, turning heel and storming out of the room.

"..." he stared as the taller doctor left the room, completely in shock. Dead? No... she promised him that she wouldn't die this early on.

"Sir, her body was sent to the Undertaker's parlor a few hours ago. Her funeral is scuelded as soon as you are well enough to get out off of bed. I'm sorry for your loss." the brunette bowed and left the room slowly. "There's pills and water on the table if you are suffering from any pain." and on that last note, he was gone, leaving the patient all alone in his bed.

He stared at the wall for several minutes, trying to take it all in, the shock, pain, and realization of the situation he was in. It wasn't much longer that it had truly sunk in that he started to weap loudly, burring his face into his good arm and letting the tears come streaming down his cheeks. "Mother! No! You can't- can't be gone Mother! No!"

* * *

><p>He sat outside the church, his head low and tears coming down off his cheeks, landing on the pavement with a silent pitter patter. The funeral was over and the body was buried in the graveyard behind it and everyone who had attended were just leaving. A gloved hand was suddenly resting on his non bandaged cheek (he still had to wear some even though he was able to get around like normal). He looked up the arm and to the face of the girl holding his cheek.<p>

"...Ronald... I'm... I'm so sorry about your mother..." there was his love, dressed all in black and tears going down her face. Her voice was choked but she fought back the quietness so she could comfort him. "...she...she was really a great woman... and I... I'm just so sorry..."

"...Da-daisy I... it's my fault... I didn't...I couldn't protect my own mother... she was- she was on top of me when we crashed... I should- I should have been the one who died!" his voice shook as well as his body, it wasn't fair. He was the man of the house, he was supposed to protect his mother with his life and here he was, at her funeral.

"Ronnie please don't say stuff like that! I don't want you dead! Please!" she held onto his shoulders, staring right into his eyes with a pleading look. "You-you can stay at my house if you want to. I don't mind and I'm-I'm sure that my-"

"No Daisy... I'm... I'm just going to go home on my own..." he interrupted, standing up and shrugging her hands off his shoulders.

"Are-are you going-"

"I'm going to be fine Daisy... just go home." he kissed her cheek and walked off toward the crowded streets of London, wanting nothing more than to go home.

"Ronnie wait!" but by the time she turned around, he was out of her sight. She looked around frantically bu there was no sign of her blonde lover. "You... you aren't going to be fine... you won't be the same anymore... you're hurt...really hurt..."

"My, my, such a young man he is. His mother was quite a mess, took me a bit of time to cover all her wounds."

"Gah!" Daisy jumped back, nearly falling back. Mouth open, she stared at the figure in front of her. An elderly man with long silver hair and over grown bangs covering his bangs. A unusually long top hat on top of these silver locks and a black robe trailed down past his knees, meeting with long black boots. The most noticeable feature though was the long scar going across his face, disappearing behind his bangs. She didn't need another second to figure out who he was, she watched him almost the entire time while they were burrying Miss Knox. This was the Undertaker and someone who was almost a rare person to talk to. She heard the rumors of him locking himself up in the shop of his and preparing the dead bodies, so she shouldn't have been surprised that he was here.

"Now now m'dear, it isn't nice to scream at someone when they are trying to make friendly talk." Undertaker laughed and grinned a crescent smile.

"I'm-I'm sorry, you just frightened me a bit Undertaker."

"Quite alright m'dear. I couldn't help but listen on the two of you talking~ That young man was the body's son, they do resemble each other a lot indeed. Such an interesting woman to prepare though. It seemed to me as though something went through her back and right through her entire body! Hiding such a wound was easy though being where it was, but the cuts everywhere were much more a challenge! But I hid them all and fixed it to be so beautiful indeed." he explained, the pitch in his voice going high then low with every sentence and sometimes less. "I was glad to watch the funeral play out today, it went so well indeed, burial as well. I made the top so smooth with hardly a bump."

"You seem rather proud of yourself, sir. This kind of thing... excite you?"

"Excite me? ! Much more than that m'dear, it is quite pleasurable! I love me work so of course the funeral will pleasure me soul! But... the face of her child, such a hurt one. It is almost hard for me to see a smile set on his face. One really should to choose to laugh over sadness, it'll get them so much farther."

"Well, why are you telling this to me and not Ronnie?"

"For you to tell him of course! I cannot simply walk to his front door and tell him, he will find me strange and quite creepy indeed. You seem much closer to the boy, I trust you can make him smile and laugh like he did once before in life."

She nodded to the taller man, wiping any tears that she had shed before. "I'll... I'll tell him the next time I see him."

"Good, good lamb... you were quite right before, he won't be alright for a while. Let himself be alone to try to fix the problem himself, after a while go and see him to help. I bid you farewell until we cross parts again. Remember the advice I bid to you for you may need it as well." he gave a low bow to Daisy, the Cheshire grin glued onto his face.

"THank you Undertaker...really..."'

"Not a problem, just pay in mind that you will be in debt with one real laugh." before he was able to explain what he meant, he strolled away to his cart so he could return home to continue fixing any bodies that awaited him.

"_So from now on until the final moment of your life, __where you'll come to my humble self, what would you like to do? __Please think carefully, very carefully..._" *

She could hear him singing to himself as he began to leave. It was a strange song and at this point, it was also hard to understand what the man even meant! Perhaps he was just old and lonely, all he had to do was talk to dead bodies all day! Smiling, she returned to her father so that she could go home as well.

* * *

><p>Ronald didn't know how it happened, but here he was. A few weeks after the funeral late at night, he sat at the back booth of a run down bar with some man he had never before in his life. He lured Ronald in when he told him that he had something that would cheer him up. Now he was here, the older man holding a pipe and lit match out to Knox.<p>

"This shit here will really cheer you up kid, that glum look will be wiped right off your face." he edged Knox on with a smirk and putting the pipe closer to him. "I promise it."

"...it...it'll really work?" with a shaky hand he took the pipe with one hand and the match it the other, taking the flame on lighting the open end of the pipe. The drug burned instantly, giving a somewhat purple haze.

"Now take a long breath and your problems will all vanish."

Knox nodded and put the end to his lips, taking in a long inhale and slowly exhaling the substance- already he felt a million times better. He looked down in front of him as a glass of whiskey was slid in front of him.

"I promised you kid, everything I give you tonight will take that glum look right off your face. It'll disappear like mist on a warm afternoon. Now drink up." he raised his own glass up to Knox, encouraging him on.

Slowly, Ronald raised his own glass up to his and with a faint _clank _the glasses tapped against each other before being brought back to their owners, each taking a long sip of the substance. The alcohol burned his throat but it left a warm, fuzzy feeling through out his body. He gulped down the rest of the whiskey in a matter of seconds. He set down the empty glass on the table and picked the pipe up again, raising it to his mouth and smoking on it slowly. He started laughing at what appeared to be nothing, but what he really was laughing at was a mental image of his depressed self. Nothing was going to keep him down, he felt like he could take on anything. "No one takes down Ronald Knox! Not nobody! Hahahhaha!"

This was how Ronald came to getting high and drinking whenever he felt upset or depressed.

* * *

><p>A year had now passed since the death of Lily Knox, in this time Ronald had stopped going to parties, it hurt too much. What was the point of going if he knew that they were just going to bum him out? Exactly, there was no point in going. But he couldn't lock himself up in his house now could he? Every night he felt a bit lonely or depressed, he would head out to the local pub and from there, spend the night drinking, gambling, and having a good time. And every once in a while, he would be able to pick up and girl and earn a wild night. Not going to parties the last year also meant not seeing Daisy in that past year. She had never left his mind though, he always thought about her and how much he missed her, but he couldn't bring himself to go and see her. At least, this is what he thought in his sober and normal mind. Once Ronald went over to the side of drinks and drugs, reality seemed to have slipped his mind.<p>

This night in particular, he was taking a rather spunky and feisty girl home. Her dress was very revealing at both her chest and legs and Knox could get a fair glimpse of her undergarments. He lead her home with ease, opening the front door and closing it behind him. He wasted no time in leading her to his couch, and the heavy kissing began. Tongues slid over one another as experienced hands went over her body, looking for any of her sensitive spots. Their hips ground against each other roughly and he gave a smirk when she moaned out in pleasure. He took this as the okay to start undressing her and himself. He did this quickly, he was never one to take his time with this part. He loved to tease but that was only once he was in the girl and pounding the shit out of her.

Not much time passed between the two before he was at that stage, pounding into her warmth with an intense speed that she could just barely keep up with him. He was really getting into it now, taking one of her legs and forcing it to go around the back of his neck. With the new angle he created, his lengh was able to rub at different parts inside her. It was hard to move much around though, he could tell right away she was reaching climax when he was far from it. Oh, he was really going to make her scream no-

"Ronnie?"

There was only once person he knew that called him that, and only one. He stopped all movements as his body froze in place. This wasn't good, this was _not_ good one bit.

"Hey Ronald? Why- why did you stop?" the girl below him panted, trying to look over his should to see who had said his name a moment before.

"Ro-ronnie? What... what's going on?"

He had to face the music now, there was no question about it no matter how much he probably was going to hurt after it. Sighing heavily, he unhooked the girl's leg and pulled out of her, he pulled on his pants (ignoring his undergarments) and stood up, facing his uninvited guest.

"Daisy- Daisy I... I didn't think you..." he started in a quiet voice, not sure how to explain himself.

"Ronnie I thought... I thought that you... loved me more than anything... I was- I was so worried about you so I- I came to check up on you. But I can see that... that you're doing just fine..."

"Daisy! It really isn't what it looks like! Please let me explain!" he cried, stepping closer to his once lover.

"No! You disappear for a whole year and I find you making love to another woman! There's nothing for you to explain Ronald Knox! If you didn't love me anymore you could have told me in my face!" she shouted, tears coming out from under her closed eyes.

"That's not what happened! You don't understand!"

"I understand Knox! But you didn't have to scare the absolute shit out of me! After the funeral that day I knew you weren't going to be fine! I knew it! He ignored every time I offered you help! You always told me you were okay! If you were okay then you would at least write to me, or God forbid even see me! You completely ignored me!"

"No that isn't it Daisy! Please-" a hand came in contact with his cheek with a loud _slap! _and Ronald stumbled back, taking his red cheek in hand. "Daisy... I- I still... I still lo-"

"No you don't Knox! If we weren't done before than we are now! Good bye and good riddance!" stomping her foot dressed in a heeled shoe into Knox's foot, a glare came into her eyes and was directed at him. She pivoted her feet and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her so hard that several things in the house shook and fell off the various shelves in the house. Everything around him came down with a loud crash.

* * *

><p>"PLEASE DON'T GO!"<p>

"Ronnie? ! I was going to be right back!"

Ronald had just woken up from he thought was a horrible nightmare, he sat upright in bed and panted heavily, looking around frantically. "Grell senpai! Alan senpai! Eric senpai!" he completely blushed, how long have those three been there? Were they watching him sleep all night? No, he remembered them walking out and going to bed themselves.

"Ronnie what in the world is wrong with you? !" Grell yelled in concern sitting on the edge of the bed, it looked like the he was just about leave. "We came down to check on you and Will before we went to work. Then all of a sudden you started screaming and thrashing around! We thought really bad happened to you so I was going to get a nurse but now here you are sitting up! You had a nightmare didn't you?" he had a pout on his face, giving him the 'do not lie to me' look.

"...yeah... at least I think I was... I can't remember..." he looked away and laid his eyes on the person in the bed next to him, which was none other than William. He looked really bad and a thousand times worse off than how Ronald looked. "If he...doing okay?"

"One: don't try changing the subject. Two: Will's gonna be juuuuuuu~st fine! It'll take a while for him to recover but he'll be okay soon enough!" Grell cooed, wiggling his hips.

Ronald didn't believe him though, William was just so... weak and defenceless looking, something he never saw before. An oxygen mask was attacked to his face, already that made Ronald nervous now knowing that Will couldn't breath on his own, an IV hooked up to his wrist to give him any nutrients he needed while he was out in the coma, his skin was a deathly shade of pale even for a shinigami, and the bloody bandages around his torso did not make anything the least bit better. Weeks? No, from what Ronald saw he thought that it would take years for William to really return back to normal.

"Hello? ! Knoxie! You owe me an explanation of why the hell you were screaming before!" Grell waved a gloved hand in front of his face and he snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry Grell senpai... it was just a nightmare... I can't remember what happened though." he looked down into his lap, he honestly couldn't remember what had happened exactly. The only thing he could remember was getting a hand to his cheek and his bare foot being stepping on by a heeled shoe.

"You screamed out don't leave me. Did it have something to do with your... past life?" Alan asked quietly, looking over at Ronald from his place sitting on the bed on the other side of him.

"Maybe...god... I don't know. Is it a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily... it's just... usually something bad happens to you after. I bet you that Mr. Spears had a dream of his past before you two went out yesterday. When I went into his office, it looked to me like he slept there and how he had a pretty rough night. I had a bad feeling the rest of the morning about him. I didn't want to say anything though, I thought he already knew about the dreams meaning."

"But, it's always something that really did happen right?"

Alan nodded slowly. "...and usually it's an important memory that really affected you in life that you may have forgotten... reapers only remember their death though when either they are truly dying or in that situation when they think they are. Did you see your death yet?"

He shook his head, nothing he remembered had anything to do with his death. He was still a bit younger in all those dreams, then again he only remembered only small parts of them.

He gave a sigh of relief. "That's good... if you did then things could have gone really bad." he looked over at William, frowning slightly. "Like...that..."

"C'mon Alan, no time to get in a crappy mood. You got shoes to fill." Eric patted his back with his usual grin. "We checked on them and they're both alive. Let's go already."

"Ah~! But I don't wanna go to work yet~" Grell whined, hugging onto Ronald and smothering him with love. "I wanna stay with Knoxie~!"

"You're making my ears bleed Sutcliff! Fine! You can stay for five more freakin' minutes!" Eric shouted standing up from the bed and speed walking out of the infirmary.

"Eric- san! Wait!" Alan was right behind him in a few seconds, clinging to his arm and walking out with him.

"Alright Knoxie... spill, what happened?" Grell was suddenly completely calm, looking at Ronald softly and giving him at least some personal space.

"I really can't remember Senpai... I only remember getting slapped across the face and getting my foot stepped on..."

"Ah~ You were probably regretted by some girl then!" he clapped his hands together, feeling proud that figured some of the mystery out. "But for it to show up in a dream like _that _then the girl must have been really super important to you!"

Knox was silent, staring down at the white sheets, trying to remember any lovers he had before his death. The image of a girl with long brown hair and a thin figure faded into his mind. "...Daisy..."

"Excuse me?" Grell asked, raising a brow to him. "Daisy, is that it?"

"...I think so... Daisy King... her dad threw parties all the time..."

"Well um... Ronnie... I kinda got some bad news for you now. I didn't know and I guess I should have known-"

"Well what is it?" he glared at Grell slightly, annoyed by his blabbering.

"...Daisy King was the name of one of the souls I had to reap yesterday..."

"Wait- back up Senpai! Are you-"

"Sure? Yes and honoslty you think I would saying it if I wasn't?" he pouted slightly and tossed his hair back into Knox's face, making him sneeze. There was _way_ too much prefume and shampoo for his liking. "Now now don't get fussed up about it! You rest and I'm going back to work! Eric's still sick even if he doesn't look it, he took something so he could help me pick you two up yesterday~ He'll be crashing by the afternoon!"

"Eric senpai's sick? I didn't even notice..."

"Proves how good that tonic works then! I wonder if it'll take care of anything else in the future in case I get hurt and need some quick heeling." he winked at Ronald and stood up from the bed. "Won't say anything will you?"

"Course not Senpai! Just go before Alan decides to give you overtime!" he joked and laid back down on the bed, there was nothing for him to do other than that.

"Alan's not _that_ strict Knoxie! I can get away with it." he skipped off with another shark toothed grin and wave to Ronald before disappearing behind the doors.

"Now... how the hell did I become friends with that?" he laughed silently to himself and closed his eyes, hoping he would get a more peaceful sleep this time.

* * *

><p>"Oh Eric what if I don't do a good job? I may forget to file something or- or pay someone the right amount-"<p>

"Christ Alan calm down! Worrying isn't going to help you at all! You just got to calm down and just do it okay?"

"Says you! You can barely finish your paperwork and it's always so sloppy after you work hours on it!"

"Shut up! At least I do it unlike Grell."

"Well, you got a point there." they walked down the hallway and to Alan's office, after Eric got him started with Wiliam's daily work, he was going to head back to his place for some rest. Last night felt like he was sleeping on a ship in the middle of a storm and he ended up spending it in the bathroom in case he started vomiting. He thanked God the next morning that he didn't but he still didn't feel much better. Even now his head was spinning and he struggling to simply keep up with Alan. "Hey Eric... I know you were feeling... well sick yesterday and didn't bother coming down... you any better today?"

"Huh?" he totally spaced out on his own train of thought. "Sorry, missed that."

"I asked if you're feeling any better today." Alan repeated, taking the handle of his door in hand and turning it.

"Oh um, not really. Gonna head back up after this, you can cut me some slack right?" he laughed, going into the office with him. It was probably the neatest office in the entire place next to William's. There wasn't one stray paper anywhere as far as Eric knew, not the desk, floor, and nothing stook out of the filing cabinet. His pens, pencils, and earsers were all grouped together and labeled, his papers and reports were neatly stacked into two piles on his desk, and every report on a soul was stamped and signed off. There were absolutly no flaws in his work. Why the hell wasn't he an Officer yet? He had been here for a little over a century now and had been always so neat and productive! What was holding the kid back? !

"So... Eric... I just have to sign some stuff and make sure everything is turned into here right?" Alan asked as he sat on his swivel chair, taking a pen from his stack, and pulling out an empty folder.

"Yeah I guess so, don't think you'll be out in the field too much though. You'll have tons of paperwork." he sat himself in one of the extra chairs in front of Alan's desk. "So I'll just stay here until-"

"No Eric, you said you were still sick so... you should go back to your room and rest."

"What? ! I'm fine Alan! I can stay here for a bit!"

"I'm _ordering_ you to do it and you have to listen to me now." he giggled, looking up at Eric with almost sparkling eyes. "You really look awful though, you can back later to check up on me if it worries you."

"Alright, alright. Don't want you to demote me or anything. We'll have dinner at my place to celebrate your first day as Supervisor." he fixed his glasses and stood back up, taking a lollipop from Alan's candy jar.

"Hey! But okay, I'll see you tonight. Take medicine if you really feel that bad. Oh! And make sure to-"

"Alan! I don't need advice when I'm sick, happens all the time during this season. I got what I need in my bathroom." he walked out the door, still laughing and wearing a cocky grin on his face. He shouldn't worry too much about Alan, people would be going in and out of his office all day. Still, he couldn't help but worry about the kid. An attack from the Thorns of Death was no laughing matter and it worried Eric to the bone. If anything happened to Alan today, other reapers would be able to help him out. Right now, all he wanted was a long nap in his bed instead of the bathtub.

* * *

><p>*This is a line from the Undertaker's character song- Taisou Gikyoku (English translate of course)<p>

Keep reviewing! I want to know what you think~


	4. The Girl with Mousy Brown Hair

The 1700's was a booming time for England. This was the year beginning the Industrial Revolution where factories began to tower the city and jobs were suddenly almost easy to come by. Cities became more developed and more people flocked in for opportunity of getting a life away from the rural farm lands. To a business man, this was a miracle having people flooding your building asking for a job, however there was another way to get people to work for you. It was simple, effective, and made a large income. All one would have to do is gather children from a variety of ages, most ranging from five to fourteen years old. The employer would not have to pay the child and obtain free labor, it was only when they got older and demanded pay was when the problems began. But the simple phrase of 'You're not an adult yet' was thorn at the demanding child to avoid loosing any money one had earned.

But if there were machines, you needed to fuel to run them. Using children to mine coal was another popular approach in this time period. The dangers however were great and death was always hanging around like a moth to a lantern. Falling rocks, being closed in, becoming lost, and Black Lung Disease was a daily threat to the victims of the job of mining. The pay was low and the work was hard, yet no one complained. A job was a job after all and no one wanted to loose their's.

Now, there was the job was shoveling the coal to keep the machines running from dawn until dusk. And for this certain factory, a blonde male of about nine was preforming this work. As soon as the sun came up and the workers were down stairs to start the day, he would in the boiler room shoveling coal into the massive furnace. When a new order would arrive, he would pick it up from the back and bring it in after paying with money from his boss. This boy never knew his parents or if he had them and frankly, he didn't give a damn. This place was where he lived, worked, ate, and slept. If it wasn't for Mr. Cast, he probably would be wandering the streets day in and day out, scrapping onto anything that could raise his chance of surviving. Before this, he lived in America on the streets with several other homeless children. He had a rowdy appearance with half of his blonde and the other part in cornets and dyed black. He had street smarts and was a skilled fighter. When a ship came into port one day, his friends dared him to go on board and travel to London then to come back on the next ship going back to America. He took the dare and easily snuck onto the ship.

He sat in the cargo deck and the journey was rough with several storms crashing down onto the sick. He had several restless nights and days where almost all he do was vomit from being so sea sick. After months of traveling, he arrived in England and snuck back off the ship. He wondered the docks for a ship to America but none were scuelded to go out for at least another month. He would be stuck here until then. For the time, he lived on the streets like he did in America. It was only one fateful day though the he woke up in a crummy, old bed inside the living quarters of a factory. It was there that he knew he, like so many homeless children, that he was going to be stuck here until he was an adult and that wasn't for another twelve years.

He had worked the boiler for about three years now and had never needed any help. He was strong for his young age and seemed to tolerate the polluted air that settled around him. He shoveled in another sum of coal and looked at the heavily depleted pile than glancing up at the clock. He couldn't read or write, the only thing other than his job that he could do was cook and was able to tell time. It was nine in the morning now and the new delivery should be here in fifteen minutes. Placing the shovel against the wall and closing the door to the furnace, he made his way out the back door and sat on the back step. It was nice to get those few minutes of somewhat fresh air, that's why he would go out a few minutes early when a shipment was due. He stared up at the hazy sun and the gray clouds flying over his head, taking in a deep breath and smiling. Why couldn't shipment days be so much closer together?

_"Pfui! Komm Tasche! Bewegen Sie? !"_

"Eh?" he looked down from his daydream like state and strait forward and what he was utterly surprised him. A young girl, probably three or four years younger than he was, was attempting to drag the large shipment of coal to him! "Hey kid! Do you want help?" he called out, standing up and readjusting his jacket so it fit tighter on him and not knowing if she would be able to understand him. From what he could tell she spoke German.

"_N-__nein_! I can do it!" she groaned, pulling it harder. Only it resulted in her falling back, her back landing on the filthy floor and her hand landing on a piece of scrap metal, cutting her deeply. She sniffled and tried to get back on her own, but her hand stung when she tried to move it.

"Kid, you going to get up or do you want my help?" he walked over the mousy brown hair child, standing directly over her and looking at her hand. At least he now knew that she could speak English. She must be an immigrant from Germany then which would explain a lot about why she was stuck in this sort of job. The only thing that really suprised him now was how well her English accent sounded, no German accent to be found. She must have picked up fast. "And I'll bring you inside, you wouldn't want that wound getting too nasty would you?"

"I'm fine! Just take your shipment, give me the pay, and go back to your vork!" she shouted, her cheeks flaring a bright pink. He laughed and took over several pounds from his pocket, holding them out to the girl. '_Alright, small German accent but still pretty good considering how young she looks.' _he thought as he waited for her to take the money from his hand. "Alright, take it."

She looked up at him, then at the money in his hand and down at her own hand. "...I can't...my hand...my hand is hurt..."

"Well no duh kid, you got cut." he took her good hand and pulled her up to her feet. "There, you're at least off your butt now. Now exactly how old are you?"

"Oh um...well... I don't know how old I am... I guess that I'm four or five or something... I don't know." she blushed heavier, putting a hand up to her face and coughing slightly.

He took a better look at her now that she was closer and that he had to do something about that cut. Her skin was pale like a hand cream, but her cheeks were not only painted in blush but soot from whatever mine she worked in. Her mousy brown hair was cut short with bangs falling in her face and the back of her hair covering her neck and going no further. She, like most workers and immigrants, wore second hand clothes that would be considered rags. A shirt obviously too large for her small body covered her hands when they rested at her sides and drooped all the way down past her knees. A chewed up belt was wrapped around her waist tightly, showing how thin she was under the baggy shirt. Black trousers with holes were fit snug around her legs and holed shoes dressed her feet. Nothing was too special about her appearance, that is until he got a good look at her eyes. They were a radiant shade of green with almost a hint of gold that sat behind a pair of tilted and bent glasses.

"Um...sir? Are you alright?" her soft voice broke his thoughts and he blinked rapidly, coming back into reality.

"Yeah, just looking at your cut. Let me take care of that before you leave." he lead her over to the step and told her to sit down. Once that was done, he knelt in front of her and held her injured hand. It was bleeding heavily and was deep. He took out a canteen from his belt and poured fresh water over the cut, hoping it would clean it in some way. He took the helm of his over-sized shirt and easily ripped it off. His hand took hers and wrapped the cloth around her hand, tightening it in a bow so it would hold in place. "There, just make sure to clean that everyday or you may loose that hand of yours."

"O-okay… I will…" she sniffled again and wiped her eyes. "Th-thank you… I'll go now… and… back to work…" she stood up from the step and he placed the pounds in her pocket.

"There's the pay for the coal you brought. Leave it there and I'll take it from here." he walked her out the back gate and opened it for her.

"What's…your name?" she asked, looking up at him once she was on the other side of the gate.

"Oh um… Eric… Eric Slingby." He smirked, closing the gate and placing the lock on.

"I'll remember it… thank you again Eric…_Danke!_" she smiled and went around the corner of the building, leaving his site.

"Wait! I didn't get your name! Come back!" he called out, after he just realized that she gone. The call was pointless since she was gone already. Eric groaned to himself after several minutes of silence and picked up the heavy bag of coal that the girl delivered to him. He gave one last look at the sun and where he saw her run off before going back inside and back to work.

* * *

><p>Years had gone by since this encounter and the child Eric used to be went through his teenage years as he slowly entered his adult ones. He was seventeen now and his years of free labor would come to an end. The days when a shipment was supposed to come in excited him, thinking the same girl would be there. He still needed her name, but not once had she come to drop off the delivery. Only strong boys would come to drop it off, ask for pay, and leave without talking to Eric much other than a hello, and a goodbye. The odds of seeing her were slipping down to almost no chance at all. He shoveled away at the coal into the blazing furnace, her eyes were still a clear picture in his mind. The glowing green almost golden tint they held, the tears that were slowly building up in them, and the frightened look she held was completely burned into his memory. He had the strong feeling that she was probably dead by now. The cut was bad and he didn't treat it very well, plus she worked in a mine. That alone would be enough to take her life and let her join God and Christ.<p>

He sighed heavily, the one person who actually talked to him and was nice to him was dead. Was he a bad omen or something to where everyone who was nice to him would die? He placed down his shovel and sat againt the brick wall. Holiday season or not, he needed a break. He had woken up at five thirty and has been working non stop and it was six at night now. It wouldn't be for another two hours that he would be able to go rest in his bed and eat dinner. Surely a few minutes of resting wouldn't do any harm.

The rain outside pounded against the walls and wind bellowed through the trees, yet even this wasn't enough to wake the now snoozing Eric. Surprisingly for this time of year, it wasn't a snowstorm blowing outside but a sleet and ice storm. It was dangerous to be outside during these since the sidewalks would be slick and ice was flying in the air. Once noticed one was going to happen, everyone would rush inside and stay until the storm passed. Only a few unfortunate workers would be left to stay out to continue their jobs.

Shouts from outside the boiler room were frantically asking what was going on and why everything was slowing down about an hour after Eric's shovel was dropped. Sounds of failing machines, the storm outside, and the shouts of workers filled the air. It wasn't Mr. Cast barged into the boiler room that Eric woke up from his poorly rested nap.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Slingby? ! Get up this instant!"

"Gah!" Eric's eyes shot open and went to strait to his shovel, picking it up and hastily shoveling coal into the furnace, although it wasn't open so all he accomplished was throwing shovel loads of coal in front of it.

"Put that damn shovel down boy! As of right now, you are no longer working under me or anyone for that matter! This is the fifth time I catch you asleep in here when we're still in work hours! I want you off these premises in five minutes or I will personally throw you into the streets myself!" his cheeks were a bright red and he resembled a steamed vegetable. Eric was surprised that fire wasn't shooting out of his eyes.

"Sir I'm sorry! But it's been a long day and-"

"And what Slingby? ! Over the eleven years you've been here you never once complained about the hours or if this job was too hard for you! Complaining after our factory almost melted down is completely out of place when the fault lays entirely on you! Get anything you own from your bed and be gone!"

He flitched back and dropped the shovel, letting it bang onto the floor with no care. He gave a low bow to Mr. Cast before scampering off past him and up the stairs to the living quarters in the third floor, the second was where the office was and a meeting room. He looked over the dimly lit room for a second, the bed he slept in was far too small for him and the sheets were growing thin but it was the only bed Eric had ever slept in. Could there be beds bigger than the one he had or blankets thicker than the one that covered him night after night? He would never know now, he had no money and no where to go now and since he was still a kid he couldn't get a job for a few more months. But even then he would have to apply right? He couldn't even spell his own name let alone fill out applications!

He walked across the creaking wooden floor until he got to his bed where he only kept a few things: an extra shirt, a scratchy scarf, a few coins he found laying on the floor, a pair of gloves with holes in several fingers, and a pocket watch. It was quite a find and it was amazing that it was lasting after so many years of having it and it never stopped telling time. He stole back when he was in the States from a grave when he and his friends decided to go out and steal from the graveyard. They put everything back so it looked like they never touched the place but they came out rewarded with many finds. Eric found a lot of things but the only one that interested him was the pocket watch. It was a simple, silver watch but with red ruby hearts surrounding the outside in a circle with all of them facing out but one. When the last one was put to place the watch would open to reveal the time and the initials of the owner inside. Eric was told that the initials were 'E.S.' and that those were his initials as well so he had every right to keep the watch. He found a chain sometime later and hooked it up so he carry it easier on the inside of his jacket.

He gathered his things and placed on the extra shirt and scarf, knowing how cold it would be outside. Taking a last good look around for anything else and to take in the few memories he had here, he turned heel and headed out the door. Workers gave him a glare and jeered as he walked through the factory and to the front doors. Everything seemed to be working again so someone must have been placed on temporary coal shoving duty until someone else was hired for it. He ignored the rude remarks and kept his temper under control, he didn't need to cause anymore problems and get thrown in jail, although it did sound better than staying out in the cold. The doors burst open and he stepped out into the cold, winter world.

The wind blew harshly threw his entire body, pushing him back slightly as he walked forward, and ice made several thin welts on his cheeks. He hadn't walked very far even though an hour has passed since he left. He squinted his eyes and tried to look past the swirling white around him for some place to stay the night until he had a plan of where to stay until he could find a job. "Ah! !" he felt himself fall forward and landing face first onto the sidewalk. Another thing he hated about this weather, there were ice patches everywhere and easy to slip on. He looked up and wiped his bloody nose with his glove, there has got to be somewhere he could sneak in for the night. The frost was biting at any of his exposed skin and he was becoming desperate for an unlocked door. Slowly, he got back onto his feet and took a few cautious steps forward, lucking out on no ice patches.

He ventured down several street and alleyways, trying several doors but finding them all locked up tight and he wasn't going to put in the effort of trying to break in. Some idiot must keep their door unlocked. He wrapped the scarf farther around his face once he felt his lips freeze up and more frost biting at the tip of his nose. A shaking hand felt every doorknob and turned it, praying that it would turn and let him in but so far none had done so. "...God...damnit... I'm freezing my ass out here... even a...a box sounds good right now..." he looked a bit further ahead of him and shockingly, there was a box- but not the kind he meant. What he saw were several half way done coffins laying around in front of some building. "...hnmm...funeral parlor...there's a possibility... door's always open there ain't it?" he quickened his steps until he broke out into a run, his heart racing with excitement that he might be able to spend the night somewhere warm. The ground grew slick beneath his worn out boots until yet again, he found himself falling onto the pavement and landing brutally on his back. He groaned in pain as his head throbbed, but then he felt warm all over his body. Warmth... _'Now that I got some...maybe I can fall asleep...'_ his eyes closed slowly and a small smile crossed his lips. He wound wake up the next morning and spy on the local school, he could pick up on how to write and read a bit before he went off to find a job somewhere.

* * *

><p>Light shown in from a single window and hit the teen blonde in the face making him open his eyes, realizing it was now daytime and that he had to get moving- until he looked down at himself. "What-what the hell? !" he was laying in a steaming bath with all clothes removed and they were hanging in the railing above him. Where the hell was he? ! Heaven didn't have hot baths did it? !<p>

"Oh my my... it seems you are alive." an older man with long silver hair stepped into the small bathroom, Cheshire grin plastered onto his face. "When I found you outside I was certain you were dead until i found a pulse-"

"Hold on Old Man! Just what in hell's name gives you the right to bring me in here, strip me down, and let me sleep in a bathtub? !" Eric shouted, unplugging the drain and letting the water leave.

"Well... let me start with the fact that you were outside unconscious in the snow for several hours and obtained minor frostbite so really there was no choice but to bring you inside and set up a hot bath for you. You look much better this morning but I doubt you would want to go back out there." he laughed slightly and reached into his robe, pulling out a pair of clothes. "You may wear these since your other clothes looked like utter rags, these will keep you much warmer. You may also choose to stay here until-"

"No way! I'm fine and I'm not staying around dead bodies!" he grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly, making sure everything was in his pockets since he didn't trust this guy. Who knows, he could have stolen anything Eric carried on him and that wasn't much!

"What's wrong with dead bodies hmmmm?" Undertaker hummed, whirling around when Eric stormed past him and out the door.

"The bodies I heard that you deal with are torn beyond recognition! I don't know how the fuck your stomach deals with it all"

"If that is what concerns you then I suggest you won't go into me humble parlor~ You might dirty me floors." Undertaker warned, following Eric's long strides with some difficulty.

"Fuck off Old Man! You fix bodies to normal and they're _in_ the coffins!" at the end of the narrow hallway, he swung the door open and stepped into the Undertaker's parlor. As far as he could tell, every coffin was closed but the one closest to him. Inside lay a body that the Undertaker had not tended to yet. The throat of the body was cut open to the back and a 'V' was cut onto her right cheek, almost blending in with the wound on her neck. Her front was completely ripped open, organs were missing or threatening to spill out. The only thing Undertaker has done to the body so far was sew her eyelids shut. Her mousy brown hair was sprawled around her face, covering her good cheek and revealed her wounded one. Wait... mousy brown hair? Eric's eyes grew wider in realization that this had to be the girl he met so many years ago. God damnit! Why did he always have to be right? !

"That-that...eh...um..eh..." his words were lost before they left his lips as he stared utterly horrified at the mangled body.

"Oh that young women? A beautiful one if say so meself... a first rate body indeed~" Undertaker's sing- song voice gave no comfort, only adding to the sickening feeling building up in Eric's stomach. "I can't wait to begin working on here to make her even more lovely. Hm? What's with your face little lamb? Do you not like this body?"

Eric only continued gawking his mouth at the corpse, shaking in his boots and even more so when he felt Undertaker's long nails glazing over his exposed neck.

"Now now... was it someone you knew? A lover perhaps?" an eerie whisper came from the old man into Eric's hear, sending shivers up his spine.

"N-no...not a... not a lover... just a girl...a girl I've..." he felt his stomach turn in circles and a wave of nausea coursed through his body, starting in his stomach and working its way up to his head.

"A girl you know? From where, I do love a good story...~" the drawn out whisper sent chills into his body, making him shiver all over.

"She's just a-a...shit..." darkness creeped in front of his eyes with small bars left, long finger nails scratched the side of his face, and the whisper came back to his ears.

"Ahehehe hehehe...you are next...so come to me...you look as though you are ready to enter a coffin and sleep humbly as well little lamb..."

Undertaker's grusome whispers, his cold hand covering his eyes, and knowing the body was still in front of him of a girl he knew and wished he knew more of. "Be-before I...vomit my guts up...what...what was her...name?"

"Name? Then I'm guessing you aren't very close with this women... but if you must know her name was Jannet Humphries... her family came here about...oh~ twelve years ago from north Germany. Such a large family indeed... I believe in all that there are nine children, eight now of course... I've seen them all but the youngest son who appears to have gone missing when they came here. Tragic really but I suppose-" Eric's violent coughing and rapid pants interuppted his rant and he backed away from the blonde, uncovering his eyes. "I'll be readying a mop and bucket." he murmered before venturing back down the hallway.

As soon as he was gone, Eric fell down onto his hands and knees, panting in labored breaths before vomiting onto the parlor's wooden floors. The very smell of his sick continued making his stomach churn and his vomiting attack went on for the next several minutes. The final one ending with bits of blood and his stack splattered in front of him.

* * *

><p>A long groan came from Eric's mouth when he woke up that afternoon to the smell of his own sick. He reached out to his nightstand for his glasses and put them on hastily. "Good Lord... I made a mess didn't I? Gah shit... now I gotta clean all this crap up..." after letting a new wave of nausea pass over, he manuvered around the puddle of vomit and stood at the foot of the bed. "...fucking hell...why the hell didn't I wake up? Strange that I didn't... well... I better stop bitching to myself and clean all this up." he removed his stained shirt and tossed it into the hamper before gathering his sheets and blankets. Not wanting to take them down to laundry, he would have to wash it all in his tub. It wasn't too big a deal, the only issue was how to go about drying it during this time of year. He could probably ask Alan to help him hang them outside since it was about lunchtime and the kid would probably enjoy some fresh air after spending the entire morning in his office.<p>

He filled the tub to the brim with cold water and filled it with soap, not really knowing how to go about washing his sheets and blankets. He tossed it all in and got down on his knees, reaching to one stain and trying to rub it out with his fingers. After several minutes of no process, he cursed under his breath and got back to his feet. He should probably go check up on Alan, Lord only knows if he had an attack in the last few hours.

Pulling on a clean dress shirt, he walked out of his dorm and into the hallway. The fuzzyness of his last dream blocked any other thoughts from going through his mind, that dream was all that he could think about. The pocket watch, he remembered, was long gone. He left it in Jannet Humphries's coffin as a gift and a thank you he was never able to give her. But now, he knew what he did was a mistake. He never met a Jannet Humphries in his life and it wasn't until his days as a reaper that he realized it.

* * *

><p>Note: Thank you so the reviews! I'm a little brain dead so it may take a while for me to update. And as the old saying goes- the best is saved for last! Ronald had a complicated past so that's why it took me 2 chapters and there's still more but mot much. Grell will come soon, promise~ And if my updates take forever it's because I've been doing lots of research lately. The fanfic for the next few chapters are planned out so I will get more sooner! Humphries is a German orgin as well as English but I always thought as them as from outside the country for some reason. The accent just never stayed well as their English developed more fluently. Thank you and keep reviewing~<p> 


	5. The Years of Loo Li Lai Lay

Too many years have passed since he last heard that song sung to him. And only in his first years as a reaper did he understand what it meant and how his own mother felt about him. As a child, he loved hearing this song being sang to him. He felt special that his mother called it 'Alan's Lullaby.' Of course, she would sing it German but after Alan learned how to speak English fluently, he changed his lullaby to it as well. He would sing it to himself whenever he felt truely alone or afraid, not caring if the song was just asking for his soul to die as well as his body and mind. He couldn't remember his years in Germany well, but he could clearly remember his years in England. As he told Ronald yesterday, a reaper remembers his past through dreams and those dreams can only come when their life is in danger or soon to be. With the Thorns of Death being a threat to his life day in and day out, dreams of his past filled his mind nearly every night. He could remember his childhood, he could remember being a human, and he could remember when his soul was to be reaped.

Alan laughed softly at these thoughts as he continued to hum his lullaby. He dipped one finger in the fountain's water and spun it around, watching a small guppy aproach his didget and nibble. His smile was soft and his eyes were full with a lazy hue. The fall's sun was high in the sky, making it at least a little warm. After working all morning and being cooped up in his office, Alan decided he would go out for some fresh air and relax a bit before going to see Eric and eat lunch with him. Already, two sandwiches cut into perfect squares and sliced into two even triangles, six riceballs with a sugar plum center, two chocolate brownies, and a potato korokke for Eric were all wrapped up together in a cloth. Alan was never one to cook much but maybe a lunch like this once in a while would be good for him.

"Loo-li...lay-lai..." he spoke the unknown words silently to himself as he looked down at his reflection in the water. Mousy brown hair that he combed neatly, glasses placed on the high bridge of his nose, radient green eyes that stared back at him, and that ever so pale face that screamed 'I'm sick and weak.' Alan glared at his reflection, he hated how weak he appeared and how weak he really was. He always told himself and everyone he wasn't but a part inside him was always chanting that he would always be a fragile reaper. He raised a hand and slapped his relection, then repeated it again and again. "Why are you so weak? ! Why can't you just be like everyone else? ! Why can't you be normal? !" he shouted, continueing to slap at the water's surface. "It's not fair! It's not fucking fair!" fish that were once crowding around his finger were hiding on the other side of the fountain, hiding from the mousy haired reaper.

"Hey Alan! Stop taking it out on the water! You'll fall in!"

Alan looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide that someone was watching him. "Eric- san! I-I thought you were in bed!" Alan stood up and wiped his hands on his pants.

"I was then well... I kinda threw up in the bed so I went to look for you so you can... help me clean my sheets?"

"Oh Eric~ Can't you just put them in the laundry room?" he laughed picking up the cloth filled with the treats for lunch. "And don't say you were lazy because you just walked all the way here to see me!"

"But everything is sitting in my tub already, I just don't know how to get the stains and smell out. I figured that... you can help me out there? You know a hell lot more about that than I do. But first thing first." he took a few steps over and was directly in front of the small reaper. "What were you going on about a minute before? I thought you said you wouldn't let those damn Thorns get to your head. From what I just saw, you snapped. Care to explain?"

"It's nothing Eric really! I was just... a little upset! C'mon! You're sick and shouldn't be out here for too long! I'll go help you with your sheets!" with his free hand, Alan took Eric's hand and strarted dragging him back inside the dorm building. "You really need to learn to take care of yourself when your sick like this! Running around in the cold is no good for you!"

"Neither is splashing around in the water in the middle of fall and that doesn't seem to stop you Alan." Eric rolled his eyes and followed Alan, walking behind him.

"I was not splashing! I was... I was...um..." Alan looked away as they made their way to the staircase, Alan never used the elevator if he was feeling up to using the stairs.

"Alright, as soon as we get to my place you are... you're explaining why you were acting like you were." Eric coughed, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

"..." Alan nodded silently, quickening his steps until the two made it back to Eric's dorm on the fourth level. The door was silently opened to let the two reapers in and a vile scent came to Alan's nose, making him cover his face instantly. "Honoslty Eric! You should see a doctor about this!" he mumbled/shouted, putting the lunch down on the desk.

"I don't need a doctor, this goes away in a few days. Right now I feel alright but in a few minutes or so I'll be back on the bathroom floor." Eric shrugged, leading Alan to the bathroom. "Let's just start with cleaning the sheets... the rest of my room can wait. Use a washclothe or towel as a mask if the smell bothers you so much."

"I don't know about you but I don't like the smell of someone else's vomit Eric!"

"Still doesn't bug me much." he opened the door to the bathroom and searched through his cabinents until he found what he was looking for. He tossed the clean towel to Alan who caught it happily and tied it around his mouth and nose. "Happy?"

"Much, thank you." he giggled kneeling down in front of Eric's tub to investigate the stained sheets. "Oh you're doing it all wrong Eric! You needed to take off the vomit and dump it out before putting it in the water!"

"You are? Didn't know that." he asked, smiling slightly as he sat next to the small reaper.

"Yes! And obviously you didn't know that! Ugh! The water is disgusting Eric! I'm not touching that!"

"And... you're a reaper how again?" he teased, rolling up his sleeves and reaching in to unplug the drain. "Not that bad Alan, it won't kill you."

"I know but it's still gross!" he pouted under the mask and placed his hands on his hips. "You better wash your hands before touching me."

"Ha! You're such a kid Alan I swear!" he held up his hands to Alan's face and threatened to touch him. "Don't be scared Alan! Be a man and just deal with it!"

"EW! No Eric! Don't touch me!" he shouted backing away from the blonde reapers, he still laughed even though one of his worst fears was almost in his face. "Get back! Seriously don't touch my face Eric!"

"Ah c'mon! My hands were in that water for like five seconds!" he cornered Alan against the wall and placed his thumb on the brutnette's nose. "Gotcha!"

"Off Eric! Your hands smell like vomit now!" he laughed harder and tried shielding Eric away, only he grabbed both of Alan's arms with one hand and pinned them back. "Hey! Not fair!"

"Okay here's the deal Alan- you tell me right now why you were being all mopey outside I'll let go _and _I'll wash my hands throughly." he smirked widely and placed now two fingers on Alan's pale face.

"Alright alright! I was going to tell you anyway Eric!" he said, the laughing coming back to his words.

"Good, start explaining." one finger was removed so that Alan would calm down at least somewhat. "And make sure you explain to me what loo- li lay- lai means."

"Okay okay... well... I was just sitting outside for some fresh air right? Then... I started thinking about my past life again... loo- li lay- lai are some words in another language my mother sang to me before I went to bed... even now I don't know what language it is or what it means even... it's something demonic I know that. If you heard the song she sang to me you'll get it. So... I looked in the water and saw well, me. Just... pale and weak looking and I got mad so... I started hitting myself in the water. I know it's childish Eric but I got mad at me and I couldn't help but do it!"

Eric sighed heavily, thought like that usualy didn't get into Alan's mind so easily. He must have been really upset about something else too, most likely he was worried about William like the rest of them. Someone who almost died that was close to you was a good way to put your spirits down. "Alan... you... you really got to stop those thoughts from getting to you... it won't help you or anyone else and you know that. I know you do since that's what you always tell _me_." he removed his other finger and stood back up, going to the sink to wash his hands as he promised.

"I-I know... I don't know why... it just... it..." his breathing was suddenly coming out in short, heavy pants, violent coughs not falling far behind. One hand went strait to grasp his chest and the other to his mouth to muffle the coughs. However that didn't stop from Eric from hearing the start to one of Alan's attacks.

"Alan!" shutting off the faucent, he rushed to Alan's side. His hands went to untie the mask but he froze in the midst of his actions. If he took off the mask Alan would get sicker with the scent of vomit in the room. With quick thicking, Eric was at the window opening it so fresh air from outside filled the small bathroom, candels were lit to burn for a second before he blew them out so the smoke and scent of the candle come into the air as well. When the scent of his own sick was faint, he untied the mask from Alan's face and tossed it aside.

"Eric...Eric-kun... I'm okay... it's just a...a small one..." he coughed out, gripping his chest tighter as he gave out a louder cough. His hand pulled away from his mouth and Eric's eyes widened at the sight of fresh blood in a small puddle being cupped in Alan's gloved hand..

"Small attack my aunt's ass Alan!" he yelled scooping the small reaper into his arms. "This is one of the worst I've seen from you! I never seen you cough blood up before!" he carried him out of the cramped bathroom and into Eric's bedroom. He would have to deal with smell for now, right now he had to get Alan to the bed and relaxed and wait for the attack to pass that would leave the fragile being unconsious.

"...I've... I've in the past...I did...I did..." he mumbled, feeling a massive fever rush into his head. He started breaking out into a cold swear and was sent shivering in Eric's arms. His vision became hazy even with his glasses placed in front of his eyes. His breathing hitched into rapid pants whenever he wasn't coughing his lungs out. He gurgled the blood that was caught in his throat before coughing it out on Eric's front.

"Alan! Just stay calm and you'll be alright!"

Was that Eric talking? His voice sounded fuzzy and staticy and like he was yelling from miles and miles away. And his body was freezing! Even through his jacket and dress shirt, Alan was able to feel the chill Eric's body gave off. Or... was it just him? Eric was usualy very warm whenever he held him before.

"Alan!" the blonde shouted in alarm, seeing how Alan didn't reply to anything he had said before. When nothing was given back as a response a second time, he placed down the sickly reaper on the bare bed and sighed heavily. Blanket... blanket... clean blanket. Eric's eyes frantically searched around his room to only see the rug on the floor and his curtains. Right now, he was desperate for anything and he had to get Alan warm... fast. He threw the rug over the shivering ripper before ripping down his curtains from the wall and putting thme on Alan as well. "A-alan?" he asked, noticing his breathing rate went down drastically in only a few moments. He had stopped coughing and fidgeting and was laying rather still. Hesitating slightly, he sat down next to Alan and took one small hand in hand and locked fingers with him. "...please wake up soon... you'll give me a heart attack if you don't..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama singt mir mein Wiegenlied bitte.<em>"

"_Natürlich mein Kind. Holen Sie sich unter der Bettdecke jedoch zuerst._"

The young boy nodded and pulled the moth eaten covers up to his chin, careful not to bother his sleeping sibling next to him. He gave a nod to his mother, saying his was ready.

The mother cleared her throat and brought a hand to softly brush the mousy locks of the child.

_"Gönnen Sie Ihren Augen und ich werde dich zu den Jahren der Loo-li lai-lay bringen  
>Wo Seelen an den Kopf und die Füße flattern<br>Lassen Sie die Unschuld von morgen bringen Ihnen Tränen des Glücks  
><em>_Keine Angst aus Unwissen morgen Schicksal benötigt  
>Sie wachen mit dem Sonnenaufgang, der die Tore des Himmels führt<br>Diese Jahre wohnen keine Angst vor dem Tod Keine Angst vor dem Erwachen nie  
>Eternal schläft ruht in deiner Seele und weckt bei den Sand der Zeit die Saiten des Schicksals zu fangen<br>Lassen Sie die Dämonen kommen  
>Lassen Sie die Engel kommen<br>Lassen Sie die Schnitter kommen  
>Nichts kommt für die Seelen aus den Jahren von Loo-li lai-lay<em>

_Seelen sind frei, um die Erde in den Feldern und Hügeln Wunder  
>Heaven's Tore sind in diesen Jahren geschlossen<br>Hell's Tore sind in diesen Jahren geschlossen  
>Die Seelen werden nie treffen Reaper's Sense<br>Damned in einer Weise, dass die Kinder schreckt noch nicht man fürchtet den Tod  
>Schließen Sie die Augen und träumen jetzt von den Jahren der Loo-li lai-lay<br>Höre schweigend zur Erde und es wird Ihnen zurück bringen  
>Hören Sie sich die anhaltende Seelen und sie werden dich zurück bringen<br>Lassen tiefen Schlaf umschlingen deine Augen und Seele  
>Lassen Sie Ihr Herz schlägt endgültig Wiegenlied in den Schlaf"<em>

Her voice was soft and loving, making every word comfort the boy until his body was completely relaxed and his breaths were calmed and slow, showing he had fallen asleep. Her hand brushed a stray hair from his face before standing up from the bed and blowing out the near by candle, bathing the room in complete darkness. "_Lassen Sie Ihre Seele bald abgeholt werden meine kranke Sohn._"

* * *

><p>"Alan! Get out here! Milo is dying so we need you to deliever this coal shipment to Cast's factory! You know which one it is!" a rough voice shouted over the chaos of the workers. "Damnit Alan! Get your ass out here!"<p>

"I'm...I'm here sir!" Alan's head was peeping out of a hole in the wall, he had just finished crawling through one of the many small holes that needed to be checked and was far too small for any adult to crawel through. "Sorry... I vas checking this out und-"

"Never mind that Alan! Get your butt moving or you can forget dinner for tonight!" that was the only pay the children workers at the time would recieve, meals and a place to sleep and frankly, that's what all they needed. They were yet to understand that getting money was how they were going to survive when they were older adults.

"I'm- I'm on my vay!" cleaning his glasses on his shirt, he started to the newly developed elevator to get to the surface.

"Bag's already up there! Wagon will take you to Mononitrate Street but you gotta walk from there! It'll only be two blocks! Go through the back gates and there should be some blonde waiting for the shipment! Don't leave until after he pays you!"

"I-I know sir! I'll be back soon!" he opened the iron gates and stepped into the shaft, pulling back the large lever with little struggle, and waited for the gears to turn, looking up at the roof, ready to see some clear skies and breath in some fresh air. With a jolt, the gears came to life and the shaft was pulled up to the surface slowly. Rays of the morning sunlight blinded Alan temperarly once he reached the surface. He smiled widely as he pulled open the gates and ran outside, tripping over the coal shipment that was sitting almost directly in front of the gates.

"Alan! You gotta watch where you're going! Look before you start running around!" a friendly voice called out.

"Ah! Peter! Sorry I-"

"Don't sweat it, just give me your hand." Peter, a boy who was about ten years older than Alan with ridiclously long silver hair and round glasses, held his hand out to the boy and with a simple tug, Alan was back on his two feet.

"_Danke_ Peter... _danke_." he smiled shyly and brushed himself off best he could. "Could you... help me carry that to the vagon? It's very heavy."

"No problem Alan, you're still little and can't lift that thing yet. Maybe in a few years." Peter took the loose tied end of the bag and hoasted it off the ground, carrying it to where the wagon waited. "I'm driving today too so just hop in the back right?"

"Got it Peter!" Alan jogged right behind him, since he couldn't keep up with Peter's long strides by simple walking. "You sure you can't take me all the vay to the place? Sir says I gotta valk two blocks with the bag!"

"Can't help you there Alan, the wagon won't be able to go down those narrow roads." he apologized, throwing the bag of coal into the back of the wagon. "You'll have to find someway to carry it, you're a smart boy aren't you?" he laughed warmly and opened the back flap of the cart so Alan could crawel in.

"Well... I guess so... but... I don't think I can carry that... can't you do it for me?" he asked getting into the back and leaning up against a bag of weat that was sitting in the wagon already.

"Nope! While you deliever that I have some other shipments to carry out and can't be late!" he said closing and locking everything up, nothing fell out of the wagon on his watch. "Really sorry Alan, maybe someone can help you out when you get down?" he jumped into the front seat and pulled a wool blanket from under it; he tossed it to Alan and told him to bundle up for the ride to London. It would take about an hour to get there and with winter just around the corner, one couldn't be too careful about getting sick and dying this time of year.

"Yeah... I think I'll do that... thank you..." Alan took the blanket and wrapped it tightly around himself, covering most of his face and his whole body. He was a thin and rather lean child and the wind would blow strait through him, Peter didn't mind giving him the blanket since it was much more of use to Alan than him. He had more muscle and was a larger boy, the cold didn't bother him too much. With a whip of the reins, the chesnut horse hooked up the wagon began to walk out of the coartyard and onto the roads that lead to London town.

* * *

><p>The hour ride was silent between the two boys, although Peter was the rather talkative person. Alan looked up at the hazy sun and the gray clouds flying over his head. He let the sun warm his cheeks and face, he felt relxed and comfortable for the first time in long while. He gazed around the streets, seing roasted chesuts being sold at on corner, a newspaper boy calling out today's story headline, and several people gossiping today's news. Alan wished he knew what they were all saying, he wanted to know what was going on but he let his curiousity stay dorment. No need to get himself in trouble while out.<p>

"Alright- Woah girl!" Peter tugged on the reins and the horse slowed to a stop. "Here we are Alan! Meet me back here when your done okay?" he jumped down and opened the back for Alan, letting him get out first before he took out the shipment of coal. "Here we go, now get going. The faster you do this the better." he ruffled Alan's hair in a brotherly way before going back to the front seat. "I'll give you about an hour! Good luck!" he smiled before whipping the reins and heading off into the streets. Alan watched until Peter's silver hair was out of sight and lost with the crowd.

"Alright Alan... you can do this." he whispered to himself, getting a firm grip on the loose tied end. "One... two... three!" he already knew that carrying this thing wasn't an option so all that was left was dragging it. With one tug, he moved the shipment a few inches to the next crack in the pavement. He groaned to himself, that took nearly all the strengh in ihs body! How was he going to make it another two blocks? No, putting himself down won't be any good. Ignoring any doubts in his head, Alan continued to slwoly tug the bag of coal down the street toward the factory where it needed to be delievered.

Along the way, several older men and even women asked if he needed help. Alan would reply with a simple 'no thank you' and move on.

It was about thirty minutes later that Alan arrived in front of the back gates of the factory, but by this point his arms were tired out as well as the rest of his body. No matter how hard he pulled the bag, it wouldn't budge one centimeter. Suddenly filled with frustration, he shouted, "_Pfui! Komm Tasche! Bewegen Sie_? !" he gave another tug and another, not stopping until a voice called out to him.

"Hey kid! Do you want help?" Alan looked up and there was the boy his boss told him about, there was no mistaking it by that blonde hair. Even if this was the boy he was suppose to deliever it to, the shipment wasn't yet in the factory grounds. He pulled the bag a bit further while saying, "_N-__nein_! I can do it!" Alan pulled on the bag harder and made it inside the fenced area. He pulled again but this time it resulted in him falling back, his back landing on the filthy floor and his hand landing on a piece of scrap metal. Alan sniffled and restrained himself from crying out as a wave a wash washed over him when he got in contact with the piece of metal. It. Stung. He couldn't get back up without more pain rushing through every nerve in his body.

"Kid, you going to get up or do you want my help?" he watched as the blonde walked closer to him, and how he looked down at his hand that was bleeding rather heavily. ""And I'll bring you inside, you wouldn't want that wound getting too nasty would you?"

"I'm fine! Just take your shipment, give me the pay, and go back to your vork!" he shouted, his cheeks flaring from embaressment and anger.

"Alright, take it." the blonde stuffed his hand into his pocket and took out several pouds, holding them out to Alan who only stared at him, then down at the money, and then down on his own injured hand. He couldn't take the pounds since it hurt to move right now and he didn't want to drop them and loose any of them. Oh he would get in so much trouble coming back with short of pay. He would have to give in on the offer of letting this boy help him to his feet and dress his fresh wound. "...I can't...my hand...my hand is hurt..." he said in a rather weak voice.

"Well no duh kid, you got cut." he laughed, taking Alan's free hand and pulled him right back to his feet. It reminded him so much of how Peter would always have to help if he landed on the floor and couldn't get up. Hew as a really strong guy and this blonde was strong as well, Alan wouldn't have been suprised if they were related minus the fact that this guy had an American accent and Peter had an English one. "There, you're at least off your butt now. Now exactly how old are you?"

Alan was quiet for a while, not realy knowing how to answer this. He never went to school so he never learned how to count very well or how to read or write or anything. He was teaching himself right now but it wasn't going too far. He knew the numbers up to about seven and even then he would get confused and mess up on how to count to it. "Oh um...well... I don't know how old I am... I guess that I'm four or five or something... I don't know." he put a hand up to her mouth and coughed, chilled by the air outside and missing the wooly blanket he got when riding in the wagon, oh how he wished he had it with him right now.

It was a few minutes of silence between the two and Alan got worried by how the boy didn't reply to his answer and blushed heavily when he noticed that he flat out staring at him! "Um...sir? Are you alright?" his soft voice asked, trying to die down his blush or at least come with a lie if he asked why he was.

"Yeah, just looking at your cut. Let me take care of that before you leave." he lead Alan over to the step and told him to sit down. Once that was done, he knelt in front of her and held his injured hand. It was bleeding heavily and was deep. He took out a canteen from his belt and poured fresh water over the cut, making Alan squirm a bit where he sat. The blonde took the helm of his over-sized shirt and easily ripped it off. His hand took Alan's and wrapped the cloth around her hand, tightening it in a bow so it would hold in place. "There, just make sure to clean that everyday or you may loose that hand of yours."

Alan looked down at his dressed wound, he knew it wouldn't last too long and that everyone would ask what happened but it was a lot better than keeping the cut eposed to the elements and getting coal dust and other things inside it. "O-okay… I vill…" he sniffled again and wiped his eyes. "Th-thank you… I'll go now… and… back to vork…" he stood up from the step and he placed the pounds in his pocket that were laying on the floor next to them.

"That's the pay for the coal you brought. Leave it there and I'll take it from here." he walked Alan out the back gate and opened it for him. He smiled and walked through, turning around again when the blonde closed the gate.

"What's…your name?" he might as well ask just in case he had to go back here someday and deliever another order, it'll be good knowing the boy's name.

""Oh um… Eric… Eric Slingby." he smirked, locking up the gate.

"I'll remember it… thank you again Eric…_Danke!_" he smiled and went around the corner of the building, almost in a run. A large smile was planted on Alan's face as he raced to his and Peter's meeting spot. Oh he was going to share this with him alright!

* * *

><p>Translations (Note: I don't speak German)<p>

_Mama singt mir mein Wiegenlied bitte__._ (Mommy sing me my lullaby)

_Natürlich mein Kind. Holen Sie sich unter der Bettdecke jedoch zuerst_. (Of course my child. Get under the covers first though.)

_Lassen Sie Ihre Seele bald abgeholt werden meine kranke Sohn. _(Let your soul be collected soon my ill son.)

_Pfui! Komm Tasche! Bewegen Sie! _(Ugh! Come on bag! Move!)

_Danke_ (Thank you)

Alan's Lullaby

Rest your eyes and I'll bring you to the years of Loo-li lai-lay  
>Where souls will flutter at your head and your feet<br>Let the innocence of tomorrow bring you tears of happiness  
>No fear is needed from unknowing tomorrow's fate<br>You will wake with the sunrise that leads to the gates of Heaven  
>These years reside no fear of death, No fear of never waking<br>Eternal sleeps rests in your soul and will awaken when the sands of time catch your strings of fate  
>Let the demons come<br>Let the angels come  
>Let the reapers come<br>Nothing comes for the souls from the years of Loo-li lai-lay  
>Souls are free to wonder the Earth in the fields and hills<br>Heaven's gates are closed in these years  
>Hell's gates are closed in these years<br>The souls will never meet a reaper's scythe  
>Damned in a way that frightens the children yet not one fears death<br>Close your eyes and dream now of the years of Loo-li lai-lay  
>Listen silently to the Earth and it will bring you back<br>Listen carefully to the lingering souls and they will bring you back  
>Let deep slumber wrap around your eyes and soul<br>Let your final heart beats lullaby you to sleep


	6. Broken Promise

He remembered this day all too well. This was when he lost it all and gained it all. He had grown into a teenager, yet was still small, weak, and thin framed. He thought he would be like Peter, tall, strong, and larger. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he didn't work as hard as Peter did, he did take on harder tasks and carried around a lot of heavy equipment. Alan didn't know where it could have gone wrong, even though he tried lifting the heavy objects, they would stay in place, not lifting off the ground in the slightest. He was happy though when the day came when he was to deliever a shipment on his own, being fifthteen now, he would be able to do more tasks than just craweling through small holes and handing light tools to the adult workers.

Alan looked down at the horse that was hauling the wagon; she was large, gray coated, and had a diamond planted in the middle of her nose. This horse had been working for this coal company for many years now and was soon to be put down since her body was growing weak and her work load was very limited. _'Like me soon...'_ London was left behind long ago and he rode in the country side to the coal fields. Alan just kept his eyes forward, not taking in the surrounding scenery like he used to. He had to get back as quickly as he could and get back to working in the mine, it was bound to run dry soon so they had to clean up whatever they could find before moving on to another site. Although he paid no mind to the area around him, his thoughts traveled onto the one blonde he met about ten years ago. Eric Slingby wasn't it? Yeah, that was his name. As soon as Alan was done working in the mines, he would go and get a job at the factory Eric was working at. They could talk more with each other, help one another, and just be together. Alan then sighed heavily, these were just childish thoughts and useless hopes that would never become reality. Why was he bothering his time with such things? Adjusting his glasses further up his face, he came back down to Earth and away from his dream world. Although, he really wished he hadn't.

When he looked at the mine in front of him, the entrance was completely blocked by boulders and other rocks, the shaft was crushed, and everything had collasped. One sight that really made Alan's stomach flip in circles was that one men in particular was half way out, his lower half of his body crushed by the rocks, and white hair sprawled out all around him. "Pe-peter!" pulling back on the reins harshly, Alan jumped down from the wagon and ran to the silver haired boy. "Peter! Peter please be okay!" he cried out, kneeling next to him.

"...it...it hurts like shit Alan... going numb but...but still hurts..." he groaned out, looking up at Alan with one eye, the other was closed. The glass to his glasses in the right lense was shattered and the shards most likely ended up in his right eye.

"Then I'll- I'll get someone! I'll come back with a-a doctor! I'll go right now!" he scrambled to his feet but Peter's hand took hold of the mousy haired boy's arm and pulled him back down.

"N-no... no Alan... a-a doctor can't fix me right now... ugh... just...just stay...please don't...don't leave..."

"Where-where are all the others?" Alan stuttered, holding back all tears that were forming slowly, a choking feeling was building up in his throat but he tried to keep that down as well. He had to be a man, no more acting like a little kid.

"Dead...inside waiting to die... it was bad Alan...ever-everything just...went down... no one...saw it coming either... everyone's...everyone's in there somewhere..." he groaned in pain and it almost sounded like a small yelp. "...I'm not... I'm not going make this one out Alan... I'm bleeding under my eye and...and in my legs... I'll run out... and...and by the time you...you get a doctor... I'll be dead... just...stay here..."

Alan took note on how dry and weak his voice sounded, completely contridicting his usual strong, playful tone. He was scared, he never had anyone die on him before. What was he suppose to do anyway? All he knew was he was going to stay by Peter's side until the very end. Taking an old glove off one of his hands, he held onto the other's hand softly. "...I...I won't go anywhere... I promise... please... don't leave me Peter... you..you're so..so special to me..."

"...heh... I wish I could choose that...but...can't move much can I? But oh...Alan... your English...it sounds so good...you...you even got the accent and...and how you look...almost like a girl...you're really pretty Alan...really pretty... your eyes...they're so... green... like emeralds... and every hint...gold...your hair even...gold tints when...whenever you're in the sun... wish... wish my hair could do that..."

"...ye-yeah but... I like your hair took Peter... and your eyes... they're a really nice shade of green... it's like the grass... your hair is-is like snow..." Alan sniffled, not being to hold back the tears and letting them stream down his cheeks. It wasn't a loud wailing, he would never dare do that when around others or if he was alone. He was always a quiet sobber.

"...th-thanks Alan... thank you... _danke_..._danke_... as-as you would always tell me... _danke_..._danke_..." his breaths grew to quick pants and his eye grew from a clear green to something more milky and unclear.

"..._bitteschön...bitteschön _Peter..." Alan replied through a cracked voice, the drops of his tears landing on Peter's face.

"...c'mon...no-no crying...no..cry...crying..."

"But I... but I can't stop..." he sobbed, trying to wipe the tears away with his gloved hand but the tears came out faster and his voice grew more and more cracked. For several minutes, it stayed like this. Alan holding onto Peter's hand, him sobbing hyserically, and telling him to keep his eyes open, to not leave him.

"Hey kid! Stop crying will you? ! And get away from that body! We need to get his soul!"

Alan's eyes darted away from Peter and up at the man who yelled out at him. What he saw were two men dressed in suits with circle spectacles. One had short brown hair that held a cocky expression on his face, he was the one who called out to Alan. The other had half of his hair in cornets dyed black on the left side of his head while the other half was a mess of orange, blondish hair. Alan's eyes grew wide as he stared at the blonde. He knew he was right away, it wasn't easy to forget someone with a hairstyle like _that. _

"Er-eric...?" he breathed out, a trembling hand reached out to the blonde. "...you...what...what...what are you doing here? Who's...who's that?"

"No offence but I don't know who you are and you don't need to know why I'm here or who he is. We're here to get this guy's soul and then go back home. Now move out of the way." Eric grumbled, taking step closer to the two.

"No! Souls-souls go to Heaven! You-you aren't an-an angel!" he threw his hands out to either side of him as a way to defend Peter. "I won't let you- AUGH!" a fist came in contact with his face and sent him down to the side.

"Fucking stop and let us get the soul! No angels get his soul right now! We're getting it before it gets eaten by a demon! Now stay down and fuck off kid!" he shouted, taking a minature scythe out from his belt. "Okay Andrew, let's get this over with. Keep him down will you?" Eric looked down at Alan, right away he could tell he was a Humphries, looking exactly like Jannet did but more younger and obviously more like a boy. But there no mistaking that mousy brown hair and those radient green eyes that held an almost golden hint. For a while, Eric could only stare at him. This couldn't have been the... _girl_ he met ten years ago could it? But the longer he stared, the more he gained to realize that this _was_ the 'girl' from that day.

"Eric! Get back down to Earth! He's got like a minute to live and we still got to look at his Records!" Andrew shouted from his place of having his boot on Alan's chest so that he could keep him in one place. "Hurry the hell up!"

"Right, sorry." he blinked rapidly and tore his eyes from Alan, taking his scythe in his right hand and kneeling next to Peter. "Hey, you ready to leave?"

"Peter! Eric no! Please!" Alan sobbed, trying to squirm out from under Andrew's dress shoe.

"Hey! Stay still you fucker!" the brunette shouted, pushing his foot down into Alan harder, making the small teen scream in pain. "Alright finish it Eric!"

The blonde reaper nodded and swung the blade of the scythe into Peter's back. Alan watched horrified, expecting to see a jet stream of blood to gush out from his back, but his expression came to suprise when instead reels of film came pouring out. "What-what are...what are those? What are you doing to him? !"

"Calm down- wait a minute." Andrew looked away from the records and focused his attention on Alan. "How can you see those? Humans can only see them when they die and can only view their own. Are you some kind of reaper?"

"...n-no... I'm human... I'm sure that I-I am..." he sniffled, watching a scene when Peter was being abused by his father. He looked away, unable to watch his friend's past before the two of them had met. It wasn't right and it was none of Alan's buissness- hell it was no one's buissness but Peter's! "...you two are...are peepers... get...get away from him..."

"Hey, this is our job and we're making sure we're not killing anyone important enough that should be living. Although we know he's going to die anyway." Eric said bitterly, viewing the last bit of the Redords which was when the mine was collasping and everyone around him was in a mass panick. Andrew unhooked the small scythe from his belt and held it out, collecting the reels of film when he was able to tell Eric was done viewing them. "There, soul done. Stamp the papers will you?"

"Can't, that's the Elders' job. Let's leave Eric, I want my new glasses and I really don't want these dorky ones anymore." he rolled his eyes and put the scythe away as well as taking his boot off of Alan's chest.

Alan whimpered, clutching his knees to his chest and holding them there. "Er-eric...you...you took him from me... you took him..."

"No I didn't. He was schuelded to die and I made sure that things follwed through. Get that through your fucking head Humphries. Tch, you're still a kid though so you won't understand about how fucking cruel this world is. It can be a living Hell whenever it wants to be and there's nothing you can do about it. Now stay and don't follow me but... don't die anytime soon. You still got plenty of years ahead of you." he held out a gloved hand. "Get up, you shouldn't be rolling around in the dirt."

"...n-no...I'm not...I'm staying right here..." he cowered into himself more, burrying his face into the top of his knees. "...go-go...go away... leave me alone Eric..." his chest ached and his lungs felt small like he couldn't hold in much air; his breaths turned into pants and a lump began to build in his throat. He was unable to speak clearly so he stayed silent. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the blonde or Peter's body.

"Fine, get yourself killed and see if I care." Eric spat, taking back his hand and walking off. "C'mon Andrew! We'll leave the crybaby on his own!"

"Ha! Yeah Eric, we'll leave him here!" the brunette chuckled as he followed his partner to the main road. "See ya kid!"

Alan sniffled, listening to their footsteps against the paved road and keeping his head down until he heard them no more. Why was Eric being so mean? He wasn't the first time they met... he acted like he forgot that day entirely. He probably did, Alan didn't even give him his name so what reason was there for Eric to remember who he was? Sobbing silently, he crawled back to Peter, holding tightly onto the limp hand. _"...du wirst ok sein. ...es wird in Ordnung sein. ...wir werden in Ordnung sein..."_

For hours, no one came to the sight. Everything was still and dead silent. Alan was laying next to Peter's corpse, now sleeping after the long hours of constant tear shedding and screaming. He didn't notice that a carridge stopped in front of the mine and a women stepped down from it. Before Alan could wake up at all, he was scooped up and taken away from his best friend's corpse and laid down carefully inside the carridge.

* * *

><p>Alan looked out a grand window to the left of his desk that covered the entire left wall of his bedroom. It was a sunny day and a light breeze went through the surrounding oak trees. He wanted nothing more than to go out, sit under the large weeping willow and read a good novel. Of course, today was still Friday and school had to be done and lessons wouldn't be over for another four more hours. Sighing sadly, he looked back down on the essay he was writing. It was nothing that interested him, but every since his step mother started teaching him, his English improved so much more to where he could speak it fluently and throw in a few high vocabulary words. He felt proud and grateful that he was able to learn so much in only four years time. Sure he was nineteen now and legally an adult, but he wasn't allowed to leave the grounds. About a year after leaving the mine, Alan became gravely ill with an unknown disease that liked to reside in his lungs and heart. The only solution doctors came up with was the Black Lung Disease. Being scared out of her mind, his step mother told Alan he was to stay at the house, in return he could work there, live there, and still be taught after he became eighteen. He would still keep his room and still be the woman's adopted son, he would just have to do work and use that as pay for rent and food.<p>

He didn't mind since he had no idea where to go if he was allowed to leave the house. The smoggy air of the city wouldn't help his health in the slightest and quite frankly, he loved being out in the country more than the city. Although... there was still Eric Slingby. Alan wanted nothing more to find that guy and set his balls strait and put him back in his place, even if he was a Death God. The way he treated Peter in his dying moments was completely unacceptable and thinking back at that day made Alan _furious_.

Quickly, he shook his head and got rid of the stray thoughts, instead he went back to writing his paper about the importance of bees to both humans and nature. Small doodles of bees with flowers bordered his parchment as well as jars of honey. He smiled, taking the cup of tea in front of him and taking a long sip, thanking it was still warm and the honey taste was still there. He loved how his life was turning out right now. He got proper meals everyday, he looked forward to afternoon tea, he was able to learn so many different things like Math, Science, English, and other languages from the servants of the house. Already, three languages were able to be spoken fluently by the young man. He was a fast learner and found himself truely gifted with that fact, but whenever German words passed his lips, thoughts of his old family became fuzzy in his head. He missed them terribly, every one of his siblings and his parents. Every night he would sing his lullaby to himself, feeling at home and imagining the soft hand brushing his hair and the motherly way the song was sung to him. He missed it all but loved what he had now. He would think of Peter and how much advice he gave him from how to carry a heavy crate to something as simple as an easy trick to tying shoes.

Alan put down the feathered pen and looked back out the window at the landscape to the west of the house. How much he would have loved to be in perfect health so he could explore all those grounds. How much he would have loved to be able to study things outside and in person than from a book or another's mouth. He wanted experience. He wanted to go out and do stuff. He didn't want to be cooped up in the house from dawn until dusk. But if that was how he was told to live, than he would listen and stay put in his chair.

* * *

><p>Eric looked down at the trembling reaper, relieved that Alan's fever had gone down in the past hour and his breathing was becoming normal, though his body was still icey to the touch. The blonde popped his neck and stretched a bit before standing up. He went to the bathroom to take his medication for his upset stomach before putting on some shoes. Now that Alan was in a bit more stable condition, it would safe to go down to the Infirmary to get some more blankets and possibly another pillow.<p>

Making sure the door was locked behind him, Eric made his way down the hallways and stairs. His strides were quick and he didn't wait for anyone to move out of his way, he just _made _his way past all the other reapers as he went across the courtyard and into the office building where the Infirmary was located on the bottom floor.

"Mr. Slingby." one of the nurses greeted when the blonde walked through the double glass doors. "Is anything the matter? Did your medicine run out?"

"No no, I just need some extra blankets and a pillow. Mine are a complete mess right now and are soaking wet." he explained quickly, glancing over at William and Ronald who were both asleep or still in their coma. "If you don't mind, could you hurry with it? I need them right now."

"Oh of course! I'll be right back Mr. Slingby and please don't worry about either of those two! Mr. Knox will pull through by the end of the week and Mr. Spears will be fully recovered in a month's time. Neither of them are going to be lost I promise you that on behalf of the Medical Team here." she smiled to him and rushed to the storage room where extra supplies were kept.

"Yeah... I know... just help it but worry 'bout those two. I know they'll make it but... anything can go wrong and we could loose them."

"Please try to think positively Mr. Slingby. You have faith that Mr. Humphries will make it on in life well so it should not be different for the two of them." she told him while handing him the bundle of blankets and a pillow to top the stack. "There you are. Try to return them if you could."

"I'll try, but I can't give out any promises. Thanks again." he smiled half way and turned to leave, once more making quick strides to go back to his place as quickly as possible. He didn't like keeping Alan alone too long after he suffered from an attack. It could take hours and sometimes a whole day before he was ready to stand up and work again. Right now Eric was leaning on the 'it's going to take a day' scenrio. Taking a key from his pocket, the door was unlocked and he was back in his dorm. He kicked the door closed and placed the blankets on the end of the bed. He removed the curtains and the rug from Alan and replaced them with at least four sheets. He lifted Alan's head carefully and slid the pillow underneith him. Proud of his quick work and how well Alan seemed to be doing, he took the lunchbag Alan had brought by and looked into it. A grin came across his face at the sight of the sandwiches, riceballs, and the brownies. Making himself comfortable, he got his curent reading material, his share of the lunch, and a chair and sat next to the bed. Yes, Alan still looked bad but there were times when he looked almost a million times worse. Despite the severness of the attack not too long ago, Alan was recovering quickly. Eric watched as Alan's chest came up and down in quick movements for several moments before reaching his hand out and removed Alan's glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He stroked a few hairs out of his face and memories instantly rushed into ihs mind. All too much, this looked too much like that day when Alan died. Eric could easily remember that day, and even with Alan's attacks, he doubted that he would be able to really remember his death. Shinigami were unable to remember their past lives and only a few would be able to remember them later on in their reaper lives. "...you better be okay Alan... you'll give me a heart attack if you don't... and we all need you right now... I don't want Grell taking over and making me wear a red dress... you got to get better soon... I'll cure you but you need to hold on until I'm there... you got to hold onto your life... even if it's just a few, tiny strong of it left..."

* * *

><p><em>Humphries, Alan. Died on December 29, 1726 due to heart failure, lungs were infected with Black Lung Disease that were unable to get oxygen to his brain, and a minor case of cholera that was never treated.<em>

Eric read over the description on his 'To Die' list once last time before looking up at the grand esate in front of him. Last time he saw this kid he was crying in the dirt in front of a coal mine. What the hell was he doing in a place like this? Probably tried to rob it and the disease took over before he could leave the place. Yeah, that sounded about right. Stuffing the book into the inside pocket of his blazer, he walked around back to find a large oak tree with one of the many branches resting about a foot away from an open window. God this place had no sence of secruity. He removed his gloves and stuffed them into his pockets before going up to the tree and climbing up it. It wasn't too hard to get up since the branches were pretty low to the ground and close together.

He slid inside the window and with his luck, found himself inside Alan Humphries's bedroom. He looked around the dimly lit room, instantly spotting the dying brunette on the canopy bed. He still had a few more minutes, why not look around this place first? The scent of flowers filled his nose, he went up to one of the numerous pots and identified the flowers as Ericas and Lilies. Eric never really liked flowers, with him being a manly man, but the smell of certain flowers set him at peace. Strolling past the pot, he looked over at the desk that was next to the window. Several papers and books laid about on the surface with a feath tip pen and bottles of ink. The blonde picked up one of the book and flipped it open, it turned out to be a journal filled with Alan's notes on the Spanish language. The more Eric looked through Alan's personal notes and papers, the more he realized how knowledgable the boy was. Already, he found at least five books on a forgien language, three about the English language, and two on anything regarding science. And everyone of those books was full.

After looking through the books, Eric looked through the drawers only to find spare paper, an empty journal, and candies of almost every sort. He picked up a cinnimon stick, unwrapped it, and stuck it in his mouth. The boy was going to die anyway, couldn't let sweets go to waste like that. He gathered the rest and stuffed it all in his pockets for later, hoping the chocolate will last until he got home.

The last thing that caught Eric's attention on the cramped, yet organized, desk was a framed photograph sitting on the edge. He brought it closer to the light and saw it was a picture of Alan and his step mother sitting on the bench under the weeping willow outside. Eric looked away from the photo and to Alan. When was the last time he went outside? He looked pale and certainily being cooped up inside didn't help the poor heath he suffered. Checking his watch, he strode over to the bed side and readied his saw shaped death scythe. "...time to go Alan... and stop pretending that you're asleep. Open your eyes and look death strait in the eyes." Eric whispered, lowering the saw to Alan's chest.

For a while, Alan stayed perfectly still, even his chest. Eric was sure he was already dead, so he leaned closer to check for a pulse. However once his head was low enough, small hands wrapped around his throat, straggling him in a weak manner.

"You-you... you took him away!" Alan yelled the best he could, only it turned out to be a harsh whisper. His radient green eyes were glaring into Eric's own.

"You still haven't got over that? ! He's been dead, he's in that Heaven place to stop your bitching!" Eric shouted, not exactly affected by Alan's weak attempt of hurting him.

"...He-heaven...?" the grip slowly loosened but the hands stayed on Eric's neck. "...how do...do you know?"

"Hello! Death God! Speaking of which, I'm here to pick up your soul. If you can kindly let me go. It's starting to bug me." he rolled his eyes as Alan started shaking from underneith him.

"I'm-I'm dying?" the flowers were set up right after Alan fell asleep. The doctors had told his step mother that he was supposed to die on this day in his sleep. He also warned her to stay away from Alan so that she would not be infected with cholera as well.

"Yes, now let's hurry this along shall we? I'm working enough hours as it is and I'm pretty tired." he yawned, standing up strait and letting Alan's hands slip away from his neck. "The only reason I'm here is _because_ of the fact that you're dying. Now stay sill will you? Squirming isn't going to make this any better."

"You-you'll do to me what-what you did to Peter ri-right?" Alan coughed out, covering his moth with one hand and gripping his chest with the other.

"Yeah yeah, now be quiet unless you got any last words." the saw was brought down to Alan's chest, the end of the blades being less than a centimeter from the weakly beating heart.

"...I don't want to kill you... you're a big softy under that tough guy ego aren't you?" his voice was quiet but filled with laughter. His eyes beaming with it when he looked back up at Eric. "...bye Eric...thank you for...passing me on..."

"Part of my job Alan but...you're welcome. Rest up in Heaven okay?"

"...yeah... I'll-I'll do that." he smiled, closing his eyes with a sigh of content. "...rest...peaceful right?"

"It's Heaven, it has to be. Promise you'll be at peace Alan. It's about time you got some." looking at the clock on the nightstand, he gave a nod to himself before bring the blades down and into Alan's chest. Like before, no blood came out, only reels of flim began to dance in front of Eric's eyes.

Like any other Citamatic Record, it all started with birth. Eric knew how the stories went for these kind of people like Alan. Started off born in a forgien country and starting off poor but loved by their mother. The next thing was that they would go to a new country to seek forchune and a better life. However, the youngest child, in this case Alan, would be seperated from the family and forced to work in a factory or mine or some place of the sort.

And that would be also where they would die. In Alan's scernio though, he found himself being picked up by a noble and treated as one as if he was on his entire life. He learned quickly and was very energetic before his disease spreaded through him. Eric smiled at the younger Alan running around in the gardens, he was a lively one after all.

Several years of staying put inside the house took away the color and life from the mousy haired boy's face. All that stayed were a pinch a pink in his cheeks and a tiny smile on his lips. His eyes up to his death stayed blank yet had the look of longing. He needed somethng but was never able to get there. Eric thought hard to what it was but gave up after the last flim strip reeled through. Whatever Alan wanted in this life, he could get it up in Heaven. No need to keep the kid alive to struggle through life. It was his time.

Ready to collect his soul and finish the job, Eric readied the tip of his scythe to the end of the Record. However, it did the stragest thing that he was never told could happen. The Records retreated from the saw and were going _back_ inside Alan's chest. "The shit? !" Eric cursed loudly, trying to get a grip on the film strips with his hand but they all did the same and retreated away from him.

Everything was soon back inside and Alan woke up panting. His newly glowing green eyes scanning the room.

"Oh...shiiiiiiit..." Eric breathed, rubbing the back of his neck and grimancing at the sight of the newly born shinigami. How the bloody hell did that happen? He thought William only said humans who were strong, and met certain quialities could become a reaper so... how did this kid just wake up as one? ! He shook his head, not wanting to think of the logic behind all this.

"Eric-eric? Why...why am I awake?" Alan coughed, slowly getting into a sitting position. "And...why's everything so blurry?"

"...well Alan... let's just say... I broke my promise. Looks like you won't be resting peacfully after all." he groaned in slight frustration and cursed silently. Great, now he would have to bring the kid home with him and William would tell him to be his tutor or something after he finished the academy. Perfect. Simply perfect.

* * *

><p>Translations: (Again I don't speak German)<p>

_Danke _(Thank you)

_Bitteschön _(You're welcome)

_Du wirst ok sein. Es wird in Ordnung sein. Wir werden in Ordnung sein. _(You'll be okay. It'll be okay. We'll be okay.)

A/N: So sorry for not updating lately! Finals, vacation, and lack of sleep kept me away from the computer! Since it's summer I'll update more frequently and get some Grell/Will in~ I wanted to write with Eric and Alan but I'll be going to our favorite little red head soon enough. =) Read and Review~ Enjoy the further chapters to come!


	7. White

White.

No matter where he turned his head that was what he would see. White walls, white doors, hell even white furnature and clothes. Yeah the color meant pure but to him it met just the oposite. Why did they have to take him here? He was fine minus the bar fights here and there but that was perfectly fine for the part of town he would drink at. He remembered something being bashed on top of his head but everything after was black. He was drinking and smoking as he always did, hitting on a few girls and once more a fight broke out with some guys he knew from when he was a kid. Some comment was made that really pissed the blonde off and the fight took a turn for the worse. What the comment was and how bad the fight became he didn't know. You ask him and he would shrug and say it was bad and really bad.

He sat on the white bed and stared at the blank wall in front of him. Day in and day out for the past year that was all he would do was stare at the walls in the room and look for some hope of color. The only color he could find in this room was the hair on top of his head and his eyes. No, not even his skin. Even _that_ had turned white like the rest of everything else.

There was a faint knock on the door and the nurse entered the room before he could say that she could come inside. Like all the other people here, she was dressed in entirely white clothes. A long white dress with short sleeves, white heels, white gloves, and a white nurse's cap on her head.

"Mr. Knox, it's time for your medication as well as it being time for me to take you to lunch. The doctor told me that you are stable enough to eat outside with the others. Perhaps some fresh air and sunlight will be good for you." she glided across the room with a tray held out. On- top, it carred a glass of water and a containter with Ronald's name printed on one of the sides. "Here you are Mr. Knox, take three today and you should be alright until bedtime." she instructed the young blonde, placing the tray on the clear nightstand.

"...th-thank you Molly. Three...three..." Ronald took the already opened bottle and poured three pills into his hand. One was put on his tongue and he swallowed it with his water, then the second, and lastly the third was taken with the rest of the water. "...there...I took them..."

"Very good Mr. Knox. I'll be right outside the door, please change out of your nightdress and meet me there." Molly picked up the tray and left Ronald to change.

"...fuck...you...all of you..." the blonde cursed silently after the door closed. He hated everyone here. The emploies were too happy and positive and treated him like a pyscotic baby! All the other patients were insane and made Ronald feel uneasy about sleeping here. How was he supposed to know if one of them was going to sneak in his room in the middle of the night to rape him huh? No, he didn't know and he hated it. The people here _scared the shit_ out of him.

Groaning in complete frustration, he pulled off the covers and pulled clothes from the dresser in haste. Sure he hated being locked up inside all day but it at least kept him away from the real crazies! Slipping on his slipper- shoes, he went out the door to meet with his nurse. She gave a nod and started walking as her way of saying for him to follow her.

White shoes thudded lightly against white tile. Ronald looked down, away from the faces that he felt were staring into his very soul. They all looked down upon him, they all casted him out of society, they all ruined his life and he hated every one of them. He pulled himself away from everyone here, there was no use making friends in a place like this. They didn't trust you making friends here. It was _dangerous_. Ronald was _not_ dangerous, he was _not_ insane like the rest. He was_ not_ supposed to be here yet here he was, walking down the hall to have lunch with the crazies. He wanted nothing more to go back to his bedroom and just eat lunch there, outside or not. He knew the real insane ones of the place were on the top floors and locked up in cages, there would be none of those on the outside table. People who were close to recovering were out there...

Suddenly, Ronald's brain clicked. The less of the crazy would be out with him and that means that the doctors thought he was getting better. He would be able to go home... _soon. _He could fix things. He could fix everything. He could aplogize to Daisy and get a life with her. Hell, he could marry her! A large grin crossed his lips at the thought of being able to return to a normal life. Once more could whiskey go down his throat, once more could the smoke of opium fill his bedroom. All the things he grew addicted to can come back if he behaved himself at lunch today. He was going to prove to those damn doctors that he wasn't like the others here.

He was lead outside and was intructed to sit at a table where four other people were already sitting. Ronald took his seat on the end so that he wouldn't have to sit next to anyone directly. Although, the four chatted happily amoungst themselves, a slight slur in the older man's voice and stuttering in the teenage girl's. Knox studies each of their faces, in case he was to run into any of them again in his life here.

"Lunch will be out in a few minutes, ask if you would care for any more tea." Molly said, smiling before walking back inside. The courtyard was small but it felt like a tiny piece of Heaven compared to the insides of the asylum. Grass and flowers grew almost year round and a neat little, iron table sat in the middle with six matching chairs circling it.

Wait... Molly said there was tea. Ronald looked away from the teenager's face and to the teacup sitting in front of him. He. Hated. Tea. He never saw what the big deal was about it, all he tased was hot water with grass. No, he was not going to over react to something as stupid as that. Rubbing his temples and letting out a deep breath, he looked into the green liquid in front of him. He could still see the steam coming out from it and yet the others were drinking their own tea. Weren't their tongues burning? Hesitantly, he picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. The moment the tea touched his lips, he put the cup back down on the saucser and gagged. _C'mon Ronnie, tough it out. It's just boiled grass._ he thought, wiping his mouth with a cloth.

A doctor watched the blonde curiously, one foot out of line and back inside he would go and a bit longer he would staying here. Already Ronald has improved over the year he's been here. There was no way he was going to do anything reckless now. Right now was sort of a test to see how he reacted around other people. Would he lash out at them? Would he talk and be friends with them? The doctor did not know and he knew he watched the young blonde for a while that he'll get his answer.

For the next few minutes, Ronald stared at the tea cup, watching the steam go into the air. He waved his hand through and watched the steam whisp in every direction.

"Mr. Knox? Is everything alright? You don't like the tea?" the doctor asked, writing notes on his clipboard of Ronald's condition.

"Huh? Yeah Doc, totally fine. Just... tea's too hot. Letting it cool y'know?" he laughed uneasily and swished away some more steam away.

"It's been sitting for several minutes, perhaps it should be only warm at this point. Tea is to be drank when warm or hot, never cold unless it's iced."

"I know I know." he rolled his eyes and picked up the cup once again. Murmering a prayer that the beverage wouldn't kill him, he choked the whole thing down in one go. Everyone at the table stared at the blonde when he slammed the cup back down. "There! I drank it warm Doc and it... it was so good. Can't wait for another cup." he faked a smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He just blew his chance of leaving this place this month.

"Not to worry Mr. Knox, lunch is ready and another cup of tea will be poured for you to drink while eating." Molly was back with a food cart, small sandwiches, a teapot, tea fixing like sugar and honey, and bowels of hot soup were set ontop. Did these people not know it was the middle of July? Sighing, he picked up the spoon and started twirling it in between his fingers. He was not going to get angry, he was not going to start any pointless fights.

The meal was placed in front of the five as well as their cups of tea being refilled. They thanked the nurse quietly and started to eat after she stood off to the side with the doctor. Both were going to watch all of their behaviors and the only one acting strange so far was Knox.

The blonde stared at the simple meal in front of him. This was it? After who the hell knows how long they've been cooped up here and getting low class meals and they _finally_ are making great process and could be leaving shouldn't they get something better than soup and sandwiches? And then the tea, that wasn't even worth calling tea and Ronald hated it to begin with. He was not going to put up with this. He threw his spoon to the ground in protest, his temper starting to go up. He didn't even know why he was getting angry over this, he should be fucking happy he got _warm_ soup for once!

Everyone stopped in their actions to stare at Ronald, they all knew how quick he was to getting angry but to get upset over soup and tea? That was insane. "Mr. Knox? Are- is everything alright?" Molly was the first to break the silence. "Do you not like the meal? I'm afraid that's all we have until the new shipment of food comes in. Please try to eat whatever you can. The soup will get cold if you-"

"It's the middle of fucking July lady! There's no way it can get cold in this weather! I want to know one thing okay? !" Ronald stood up from his place at the table, hands at either of his sides folded into tight fists. "Everyone of us here has gone so far in this loony bin and we're almost all ready to go back to the real world! Can't we just- y'know get something a little better as a kind of award for getting this far? ! The only thing different is that we're outside!"

"Mr. Knox please calm down! If you took the time and ate and simply relaxed like the others-"

"That's all you do here! Be like them! Be like the rest of the damn society!"

"That is the goal of this place Mr. Knox." the doctor said calmly, not looking up as he scribbled down further notes under Knox's profile. "You all pose, or now _posed_, a threat to London's society. This is a place of healing and once we find you ready, we release you back to the society. I agree with you Mr. Knox that you have all spent a good amount of time here but you still have a ways to go. Your sudden outburst, for example, proves that you are not ready to return to the streets of London. Now, if you sit back down and coperate for the rest of lunch without straining yourself, we will think otherwise."

"...you fuckers, I don't care anymore. It's obvious you're gonna lock me up for the rest of my life. Hell, I'm still only eighteen and I've been here a year. I bet most people here have been here longer but seriously, why not a real fucking smile to us? How about not turning away when we walk past you in the hall. Or hey, I got a better idea." his expression was suddenly calm, he even wore a pleasant smile. "Why not taste this tea for me? We are _your_ dear patients after all. You put your life in front of our's and dedicate it to us. I'm feeling... uncertain about the tea. Could you check it for me?" he picked up his teacup and made his way to where the doctor sat, still scribbling away with his fountain pen.

"I do not prefer the tea here Mr. Knox. Your tea is fine so if you could please take your seat." he asked of the blonde, tapping his skin and pausing his writing for a slipt second before going back to his notes.

"Oh so that's your game? Give us to the stuff that doesn't meet your taste? Tch, what a spoiled man you are." he almost laughed bringing the teacup in front of the clipboard. "Here's something else you can do that'll make me a happy man, how about... looking at me when I'm talking to you? !" he shouted and with a simple flick of his wrist, the steaming tea was splashed into the doctor's face. "Hate people who are focus more on their papers! Looks like they're reading from a fucking script!"

"GAH!" he bolted out of the chair, dropping his soiled notes and good pen. His hands went to cover his face in a way to put pressure where it burned the most.

"Do-doctor!" Molly shouted in shock, rushing to his side. "I'll bring you to a bathroom! Let's put cold water on your burns!" she called, her hands taking the doctor's shoulders and began leading him back inside.

Ronald burst out laughing, that was the only thing tea was good for and ever would be.

"LISTEN TO ME RONALD KNOX! FORGET LEAVING THIS PLACE ANYTIME SOON! CLEARLY YOU CAN'T CONTROL THAT TEMPER OF YOURS! YOU'RE STAYING FOR ANOTHER YEAR, YOU HERE ME? !" the doctor screached over the blonde's mad laughter. "A YEAR! A WHOLE OTHER YEAR!"

"YOU WERE GOING TO ANYWAY!" Knox shouted back, the four at the table cringing back in their seat and huddling in a group at the farest end of the table. "LOCK ME UP FOREVER WHY DON'T YOU? !"

"IF YOUR BEHAVIOR CONTINUES THIS WAY I MIGHT AS WELL DO THAT!"

"GO RIGHT AHEAD THEN! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE'S _WAITING_ FOR ME WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!"

* * *

><p>And so, two more years passed and Ronald was still sitting in that white room, staring blankly at the white wall. Only now, the walls of the room were a dark gray minus one wall where a lamp was lit. Night was painted across the sky and not even the full moon could cast light past the room's thick curtains. This lead the room to be bathed in complete darkness if no lights were turned on.<p>

It was late, nearly lights out, and Ronald felt sick as hell and as though his whole body was made of lead. It wasn't just like this tonight though, for the past wekks he's been feeling like absolute crap. He could barely move without giving in almost all his effort, hell even blinking and breathing were becoming a problem. To make his problems worse, he found himself seeing someone in his room even though the door would stay closed. It was strange, but he couldn't help but stare in the same place the figure kept appearing. He felt like it was studying him but the option quickly got checked off Ronald's list since he would only be seen for a quick second. His reasons for him being watched came back when he asked Molly about him and she told him that it was just a trick in the light.

When he was certain the figure would not appear for the rest of the night, Ronald slowly laid back in his bed, not bothering to turn off his light. "...doctors aren't saying anything about me... they just keep stacking up my medicine... something's wrong with me and no one's telling me anything...they know... they want me dead...I know that much..." he breathed before letting his eyes shut and relaxing his breathing. Maybe tonight he could get a peaceful sleep. Every night he had a restless night and he would wake up on the floor. Sometimes he would find bruises, cuts, and small wounds on his body. He would have to wait for Molly to come in to give him his breakfast before he was able to be back in bed. The past two years were hard ones.

Now those nights come to an end.

* * *

><p>"My my, what an interesting soul you are. Lucky for you it was <em>me<em> that decided to take your case. You intriged me Mr. Ronald Knox. If it was stuffy old Will taking the case that he would be stamping your papers and saying that you're completed and passed on!"

_What...what the hell?_

Ronald's head was pounding and the mocking voice above him was not helping in the slighest. Did he say something about being an interesting soul? Just what the fuck was that supposed to mean? What was this guy talking about? Curiousity eating away at his soul, he cracked open his eyes. Were his eyes always like this? Everything was a tad bit fuzzy around him but he could clearly see the figure leaning over his bed.

He had long silver hair and an unusualy long top hat sitting on top. Wait, long silver hair with a top hat? "Un-undertaker?" he choked out, he still felt beat up but the feeling were leaving ever so quickly.

"The one and only!" he sang, giving Ronald a bow and his trademark grin. "I haven't seen you for years but now here I am making you one of my own. I find your strengh rather useful so I thought-"

"Wait...what?" he propped back his elbows and got into a sitting position, moving a stray bang from his eye once up fully. "One of...you? You're here to make me a... morticion?"

"No no! Not at all little lamb!" the Cheshire Cat grin grew wider and Undertaker took a seat next to Ronald, poking his long nail into his cheek. "I came here to make you a shinigami, or you may know it as a God of Death. You died not too long ago and I looked over your Citamatic Record and might I say, I pity you. A dreadful past indeed."

Ronald's eyebrow twitched. Did this creeper seriously just look over his entire past? ! Oh hell no! Ronlad was not going to let that go by without Undertaker getting a bruise and a broken nose!

As Ronald contiplated in his mind how he was going to beat the absolute crap out of the silver haired reaper, Undertaker continued his rant about what he saw in the blonde's Records.

"And for the last two years of your life you suffered from grave depression and casted yourself away from everyone here! You died of a heart attack in your sle-AUGH!"

A fist was sent to the middle of Undertaker's face, scrutching his nose and covering his mouth. "Shut the fuck up old man! Stop fucking pitying me! I don't want your pity damnit!" he removed his fist and sent a second punch to the Undertaker's chest. A very feminine scream came from the retired reaper's lips and all Ronald could do was stare blankly at him. Sure he had a sing- song kind of voice but did he seriously scream like that?

"Ronnie! That was so mean of you! Now wake up already!"

"E-eh? I-I am awake." he stuttered, watching the Undertaker ball up his own fist.

"WAKE UP RONNIE!" and before Ronald could tell what was going on, a fist was in his own chest, making his eyes shut tight.

* * *

><p>When Knox's eyes opened again, he was staring face to face with his red haired senpai. He blinked quickly, trying to get the events from his dream out of his head. Knowing Grell was in front of him made sense of why Undertaker sounded so girly.<p>

"God Ronnie you scared me half to _DEATH_!" Grell explained, rubbing his face and pouting like a little girl who didn't get what they wanted at the toy store. "I was sleeping and then I started hearing you screaming! I came over to see if you were alright but the next thing I know you punched me in the face! The _FACE_!"

"Eh? N-no I didn't Senpai! I was sleeping!" his eyes went wide in shock that his dream had come to surface of reality. More importantly, he punched Grell in the _face _and he knew that nothing good happened after that. Grell would either start crying and whining or he would beat the absolute shit out of Ronald until his own face was messed up beyond recantation.

"I know and that was the strange part! Then I tried coming back over to you and you punched me in my stomach! I'm sorry but I got mad at you after that and hit you back to wake you up. You look really bad Ronnie, I'm guessing you had a nightmare?" Grell sighed, his expression calming to his some-what normal self. "You said something about no one's waiting for you when you get out and then something like... you didn't want someone's pity. Don't tell me you dreamt of your death! That's really really bad!"

"Senpai I didn't, I can't exactly dream of my death if I was asleep while it happened. I died in my sleep remember? So don't worry, it was just a dumb nightmare. Now go back to sleep will you? Wait- why are you in the Infirmary? You got hurt?" he slwoly laid back onto the soft mattress, ready to close his eyes and go strait back to sleep.

"Huh? Oh! No no no no! I'm really worried about Will so I'm sleeping in here until he's better! And now I gotta watch over you too Ronnie!" Grell smiled, getting up from the blonde's bed and back to a chair that was next to William's bed. "Oh don't give me that look Ronnie. My head's resting on his pillow~ Oh~ I'm so close to his face that it sends butterflies in my stomch! If only the damn mask wasn't on his face then I'd definatly kiss him! I would wake him up from his slumber~ Funny, I thought it'd be the other way around!" he swooned, his hips wiggling in his seat. "Ooooooh~ nighty night Ronnie! Wake me up if you need something! I'll be your nurse until your real one-"

"Senpai..."

"Hm? What's the matter? You sound down." Grell stopped his wiggling and looked back over to Ronald, looking almost serious for once.

"...don't say you'll be my nurse...please..." he turned to his side so that his back was facing Grell. An audible sigh left his lips before closing his eyes. "...don't..."

"Alright, then I'll just be a good friend and help you out." his smile was soft, Ronald was just too cute sometimes for his own good. "Sleep well Knoxie, don't get up and beat the shit out of everyone in your sleep 'kay?" he joked, laying his head on William's pillow, making himself completely comfortable as he could be in this position.

"...sure..." Ronald was quiet, his voice sounding almost choked. He didn't know why but he suddenly scared of himself. He didn't remember how violent he was in his past, hell he acted like Eric almost. No wonder he looked up to him all the time. What if that was to come back? He just hit Grell pretty hard in his sleep, what would happen if that nasty temper came back to him during the day? No, he wasn't going to think about this now. Right he had to focus on getting better so he could go back to work. The Divistion needed all the help it could get right now and for the rest of the month. Two high ranking reapers out was never a good thing. Relaxing his shoulders and the rest of his body, Ronald yawned and slowly drifted back to sleep. Alan was taking care of everything just fine and Eric was there to help him. Nothing was going to go wrong. Only one week until William wakes up and maybe he could help around a bit until he was fully healed. Ronald was a hundred percent sure that William would freak out if he couldn't work for the next three weeks. The last thoughts in his head before he entered sleep was that of William with a demoted version of his death scythe and sitting in Alan's office begging for some work to do.


	8. Of Petting Zoos and Tophats

A lot happened in a week's time at the Shinigami Headquarters, both good and bad. Ronald was back on his feet and working in the office, in a few days he could go back on the field, Eric was feeling better than last week and was back to collecting souls, William was supposed to be waking up sometime during the day, and paperwork was being turned in on time more than before.

However, with all the extra work, the added stress levels, and more overtime coming with less sleep, Alan's been having more attacks even though most of them were minor. Eric still followed Alan on his soul collecting days to make sure he got back home alright.

It was early Monday morning and Alan was sitting in his office, getting folders ready for the day's soul collections. His expression remained stoic and unchanging as the sorting continued until about fourty folders were neatly stacked around his desk. "Done... finally..." he let out a sigh of relief, he would assign ten souls each so that only four reapers would be out today and everyone could stay here to finish paperwork or work on other assigments.

"Morning Alan!" the door was opened and in came Eric, smiling his cocky grin and still getting ready for the day.

"I told you Mr. Slingby, you got to call me Mr. Humphries as long as I have to replace Mr. Spears." Alan said a bit more formally than Eric liked. "So let's try again shall we?"

Eric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. _I swear to god he's becoming a mini Spears._ he thought, the smile vanishing from his face. "Alright, good morning _Mister_ Humphries."

"Good morning Mr. Slingby." Alan smiled slightly, pointing to a pile of folders to his left. "Those are for you, the souls I want you to collect today. Please put the information in your To Die Book before leaving. There are only ten so don't get angry."

"Who said I was going to?" he grumbled, taking the folders and skimming through the first one, getting ready to make his leave until he heard Alan talk agian.

"And... were you following me yesterday? I felt another reaper's soul and I'm guessing it was you." Alan stated coldly.

"So what? Of course it was me. I don't know who else bothers to protect you-"

"Mr. Slingby! I can take care of myself perfectly fine!" Alan's voice raised to a yell, something Eric only heard when he was really in a pissed off mood. Great. Now with him as his authority he could do some really damage.

"It's hard to protect yourself when a demon is about to shove your own death scythe up your ass while you're having an attack!"

"But you aren't protecting me anymore are you? !"

"What the hell are you talking about? ! I always protect you and make sure you come back here alive!"

"No Mr. Slinby- you're babying me! I'm not a little kid or a reaper fresh from the Academy! I'm over one hundred years old and can take care of myself! I tell you this but why don't you learn it? !" he stood up from his desk and slammed his hands down onto it, causing several folders to fall and scatter onto the floor.

"Look Alan, you're overreacting 'cause of all the strees you've been having! How about we have some tea and calm down. We can sort this out can't we?" Eric tried sounding as calm as possible, but from Alan was reacting to everything he said... he doubted talking calmly would fix the problem he got into.

"You're right, we can settle this quite easily. Sit Mr. Slingby, I think I know how to fix this so that you _can't_ follow me anymore." his smile was calm as well as the rest of his facial expression but Eric felt something was off. Alan would take a while to calm down, no way he was calm by now! A bad, sickening feeling built up in Eric's stomach as he pulled out a chair and sat in front of Alan's desk.

"So what is this oh so perfect solution Alan? And don't you fucking correct me on how I say your name. I call you Alan all I want." he crossed his legs and watched Alan pull out a tea set from the back of the office.

Alan didn't even answer Eric's question yet. He simply poured two cups of hot water and handed Eric a teabag; the sugar, honey, milk, and teaspoons sitting in the middle of the desk. Eric hesitated before preparing his tea, letting the bag sit for a while before adding lots of milk. He watched Alan, for some reason suspicious of what he was going to do now. Eric knew Alan's tricks almost by heart, all he had to do was watch how Alan was acting and so far... nothing was abnormal. Alan prepared his tea the way he liked it with little milk and honey but with several cubes of sugar. He wasn't acting too strange other than how quickly he stopped yelling.

"Now Mr. Slingby, what would happen if I died out on duty and you weren't there to help me?" he brought up after taking a few sips of his tea.

Eric nearly spit his out the second the words reached his ears- no, he was ready to spit them out the second Alan said 'I died.' "Wha-what the hell Alan? ! You know I don't like talking about that!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just let it slip out." he apologized, kicking his feet to move his swivel chair to the back toward a filing cabinet. "I also know that you may not like what I'm about to do."

Now Eric's heart was pounding. Was Alan going to commit suicide? He's seen that before and he nearly had a heart attack, seeing it again would probably give him one. "Just what are you getting at Alan? You're not doing anything reckless are you?" he sat forward in his seat, leaning in to try to see what Alan was pulling out. To Eric's somewhat reflief, it was a piece of paper, not a knife or a bottle of poison.

"No no, it's quite safe. I made this a while ago in case this situation were to ever happen." pushing his chair back behind his desk, Alan removed the tea tray and replaced the spot with the paper. "Read it Mr. Slingby. The only thing left is a signature and date."

"Signature? What the hell is this?" the scruffy reaper asked, picking up the paper with his free hand and reading it over.

_Shinigami Alan Humphries hereby applies for a temporary restraining order restraining Eric Slingby from coming within 50 meters near Alan Humphires while this form is in action. This application is based on the grounds that Eric Slingby has been stalking and sexually haressing without permission and despite written and oral requests to be left alone. Injury and missing work from Eric Slingby may result to this restraining order to cause problems, therefore, I, Alan Humphries, will allow Eric Slingby to break this contract only when my life is in grave danger, he needs to turn in/pick up work from myself, or if I say he may come within 50 meters. _

_This application is based on the declarations of Alan Humphries and the memorandum of points and  
>authorities filed concurrently.<em>

_Dated November 16, 1893_

_Signature Placement Below_

Eric reread, and reread the paper until every work was memorized in his head and had set in. "This is extremely stupid and reckless Alan! What if something was to happen to you and you were out cold and then I couldn't go near you! ? What if you die? !"

"Mr. Slingby please calm down. And besides, don't you always think that you are a little _too_ over protective of me?"

"Not really, no." Eric shrugged, tossing the paper onto the desk.

"Do you remember that one time you took me to the petting zoo?"

"Hey! That sheep was going to eat your hand!"

"No it wasn't! Sheep eat grass and plants! Not flesh and meat! And remember the first time I went to get souls by myself?"

"Oh c'mon! I was scared shitless okay? !"

"You attached pillows to my chest and back! Do you know how long it took me to reap that soul with them on? !"

"At least you didn't get hurt or aything! I save your sorry ass all the time and all I get back from you is you yelling at me and telling me you're fine! Not only do you lie to me about it but you don't even say thank you! You're probably the most respectful man I know and you can't even say thank you to the guy who's watching over you so you don't die alone again!"

Alan was struck back with that last sentace. But he was going to win this arguement, get Eric to sign the paper, then get him out of this office and out of his sight until Eric was ready to admit Alan was right about him being over protective. "I don't say thank you because I didn't ask for your help! I can take care of myself Eric and I don't need your help! The only times I had an attack out on the field was when you were following me! Whenever I went alone I was perfectly fine, other than one or two times! You over react, baby me, and treat me like I'm five years old! I'm not that little kid anymore Eric! I won't _ever_ be that little kid you keep thinking I am! Let go of my hand and let me walk on my own for once!" the formality dropped and Alan was now simply yelling his little heart out at the man he cared the most for. It wasn't the smartest idea, but right now he had to get all of this off his chest. Yelling seemed to him the only way Eric would really understand how he felt about the constant babysitting.

"Alan listen to yourself! If I sign that form it'll be like signing a funeral documant! What's gotten into you? !"

"I hate all your 'protecting' Eric! I've put up with it for a hundred year and I'm done with it! I want you out of my sight for the rest of the month! I-I..._I hate you_!" he almost hissed those last words, wanting them to put a real effect on Eric.

And it did.

Eric felt as though a hornet stung his very heart, no correction- he felt as though a hundred hornet stung his heart _and_ soul. "A-alan..."

"SIGN THE DAMN CONTRACT AND GET OUT!"

He could hear the choke in Alan's voice and knew he was about to cry, he also knew that Alan hated to let others see him crying. Placing down his empty teacup, Eric took a pen and an envelope opener from Alan's desk.

"Wha-what's the opener for?" the small reaper asked, wide eyes staring at the sharp tool.

"You know how these work, first I sign it in normal ink, then I put on my fingerprints with my blood. I'm the one being restrained from you after all." his voice was cold and hurt although his expression was nuetral. "Let me get this done fast so you can sign, then I'll be out." he signed his name on the bottom of the parchment in his unneat cursive before taking the envelope opener. He cut open his left palm, blood instantly pouring out. He smudged the fingers on his right hand in his blood before pressing them down onto the paper. He took his right hand and repeated the process with his left fingers.

"He-here Mr. Slingby... for your hands..." Alan held out two clothes to the blonde reaper. Eric gave a curt nod and wrapped up his hands without a word.

Alan looked at the contract, all that was left was his signature and then Eric would be away from him for three weeks. He hesitated before taking the pen and paper. "...remember... you can only... only come in here for work reasons..." he said quietly. "But... how do you know if your...far enough away?"

"My scythe will know and keep me from moving if I'm in 50 meters of you. After so many times, it'll start hurting me to go near you without your permission. That's why reaper restrainment forms are much better than human ones. So what are you waiting for... Mr. Humphries? Sign the damn thing." Eric stood from the chair, picking up his work for today once more.

"...ri-right..." hand shaking slightly, he turned the paper to face him before signing off his name below Eric's. "...now get out...you hear me?"

Not wanting to argue any longer with the chocolate haired reaper, Eric adjusted the folders so that they wouldn't fall when he walked and turned heel. "...good day Mr. Humphries..." his voice was bitter when he turned the doorknob and left Alan's office without giving him a second look.

So there Alan sat, alone, unconsiously staring at the few drops of blood Eric got on the table. What the hell did he just do? Tears that he didn't want to be shed built up inside his chest and lump began to grow in this throat. Knowing what this was leading to, he got up and locked the door to his office. No one else would come to pick up their work until the afternoon and everyone already turned in yesterday's paperwork earlier in the morning. Alan was going to spend several hours alone and that's all he wanted at the moment.

Before he made it back to his desk, his chest began to ache and he bit his bottom lip. He couldn't hold back those tears anymore, he hid it in front of Eric and tried to whipe the thoughts of what he did out of his mind but seeing Eric's face after he shouted that he hated him pushed the tears out and let them stream down his pale cheeks.

"_Lassen tiefen Schlaf umschlingen deine Augen und Seele_  
><em>Lassen Sie Ihr Herz schlägt endgültig Wiegenlied in den Schlaf..." <em>he choked out, slowly getting onto the floor and bringing his knees to his chest as his silent sobs continued. His hand gripped right above where his heart should be as it let out weak beats. What if Eric was right? What if something happened to him and Eric couldn't go near him? He could die alone... again.

* * *

><p>It was warm. All over his right side of his body. On his neck and side after what seemed like forever in the cold. Pain still resided in his chest and back but he found it tolerable. He stayed still for several long moments, taking in the silence of the room and peace he was in.<p>

Then it hit him.

He was out in the field with Ronald before he was attacked by a demon that resembled his past Lord. The peace was gone in a second's notice as questions clouded his head instead. Was Ronald alive? How many souls were saved? Was the demon still out there?

His brain started coming online and he felt the soft breaths on his neck and something snuggling his arm. The ground beneith him was soft and springy. _I'm...in bed? So Ronald must have brought me back for medical attention._ he concluded in his head. He eyes felt heavy but his mind was telling him that he wasn't tired and how he should be getting up so he could go back to working. He thought he must have been better by now, shinigami recovered faster than other beings after all.

Sugglishly, he cracked open his eyes, waking up to a hazy world where colors and shapes seemed to blend together. For a while, he simply stared up the cieling with half open eyes. His mind going blank for a second before he remembered the warmth he felt to his right. Curious to the sourse, he turned his head to the side to look. Although he shouldn't really be suprised- he almost screamed at the blob of red so close to his face. He stared wide eyed at it, mouth hanging open slightly. Grell was less then a centemeter from his face and _too_ close inside his personal bubble.

"Look he finally rejoined the dead~ Thought you would be out for a few more hours. Well, better early than late correct?"

Trying to whipe the memory of Grell being extremely close to his body, William turned his head to his left to see a silver and black blob sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"You feeling better lamb? You were almost cut in two you know~" the voice sang and took something out from his robes. "Now, there's something I wish to talk to you about that's extremely important. You awake enough to listen William?"

"...uh-huh..." William nodded and closed his mouth again, his expression instantly going serious and stoic.

"Still half asleep but no matter. You take in information easily." he brought a bone shaped cookie to his mouth and nibbled on it. "Now William, I have been called to Asia. It appears people have been dying left and right and they simple do not have enough coffins or mortations to equal the amount of bodies. As well as there being so few reapers on that side of the world. I'm leaving today on the next train. I've also been told that strange things have been happening here, that reapers have been remembering their pasts all over the place. But I'm afraid my work goes first. I cannot help here during this new situation."

"But-...wait...who's in charge right now?" William asked weakly, starting to become irritated with the mask on his face.

"Alan of course! Ronald was in almost as bad as shape as you were so who else who have replaced you? !" Undertaker laughed, the rare seriousness in his voice gone.

"...is-is Ronald alright n-now...?"

"Yes, he just got out of the Infirmary last night. He has a minor limp but it should clear up in a few days. You on the other hand won't be walking for another week or two."

"But...but my legs are fine!" he gave the retired reaper a loud whisper.

"Hahahahahaha~ I know your legs are fine! Your chest on the other hand is a complete reck! You couldn't even breath lamb! You should now but you were a mess! Chest nearly ripped out, organs and all!"

"...sh-shut up...you're making my-my head hurt..." he groaned, using his left hand to grasp his aching forehead.

"Quite sorry but did you get what I was saying?"

"I'm sorry... my ears were buzzing and my head is still foggy."

"Weeeeell... since I don't want to repeat myself..." he rolled his eyes under his bangs and removed his famous top hat from the top of his head. "Good bye and good luck William~" with the signature smile on his lips, he settled the hat on top of William's chest.

"What-what? ! Under-undertaker!" he coughed, finally having it and ripping off the mask from his face, fresh air filling his lungs. It took a moment for him to breath correctly but he fought none the less. "Don't-don't you dare leave me!"

"I have to William. Take care of my hat okay? I trust you with it!" not getting that William was taking this the wrong way, he stood up from the chair and made his merry way to the Infirmary doors.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

_Lassen tiefen Schlaf umschlingen deine Augen und Seele_  
><em>Lassen Sie Ihr Herz schlägt endgültig Wiegenlied in den Schlaf<em>

Let deep slumber wrap around your eyes and soul  
>Let your final heart beats lullaby you to sleep<p>

A/N: SORRY! I haven't updated in forever because I was suffering from some major writer's block! Good news is that I got the rest of the plot figured out from now to the end! I'll try updating more but I have a lot of work to do as well. -_- Again, sorry about the late update!


End file.
